


Sweet Rose

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: Lin Yanjun is the new resident in town, someone who hates it, hates the life of a vampire, because he's a pacifist and his own bloodlust goes against his morals.Zhu Zhengting comes from a family tasked with handling vampire matters in human laws, unaffected by the creatures unlike many others and oddly fascinating.Trouble only starts when Lin Yanjun smells blood sweeter than any he had ever smelled and Zhu Zhengting encounters a creature more beautiful and more attractive than anyone else he had ever seen.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therisingsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingsun/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [Em's prompt](https://twitter.com/ynjuns/status/1013003676431015943) and some further plotting

London, 28th July, 1428  
_Vampires. That’s what the world government organization had decided to name these creatures suddenly showing up, sucking blood and eradicating whole towns. Just today one of them had breached the city walls, they hadn’t released any information as to how or why they had managed to get into town, all we know is that monster had left the streets a mess of blood and corpses, grabbing for whoever was closest, ripping their throats open without even drinking their blood, tearing apart limbs and leaving the sullied corpses on the dirty streets._  
_Whether it was men or women or children or elders, that creature hadn’t halted. Even the guards hadn’t managed to fight it for hours. There must have been as many victims amongst civilists as there were amongst the guards._

Shanghai, 25th December, 1535  
_Another of these monsters had appeared on the countryside this day. Yet there is no clear indication of what day exactly it had attacked the village but upon tax collection, the streets had been found empty. Upon short investigation, corpses had been found in their respective houses. A further investigation by the guard resulted in the revelation of a vampire attack, guessing by the states of the people it must have been night, most of them murdered in their beds. The few that had escaped must have served as hunting material, corpses were found in the surrounding fields, already torn apart by wild animals and birds._  
_The creature has not yet shown up again._

Buenos Aires, 2nd February, 1642  
_Today, the first war between vampires and humans started._  
_Two weeks ago, upon revelation of a vampire layer - three females, two males, and their five children - the victims of their vicious attacks grouped up to surprise them by daytime when they would be resting, burning down the cabin after drowning it in alcohol. The vampires had not woken up until it was too late, being burnt alive._  
_All the human perpetrators had been tracked down by another clan, likely affiliated by the one having been taken down like this. Considering a government official had accidentally fallen victim to this act of revenge by these creatures, the government filed an official note to permit the hunting of vampires, including a reward to those that were able to provide proof of having slain one of these monsters. I predict this will end as a mess._

Moscow, 6th August, 1759  
_In the passing months, several nobles had woken up in the mornings, finding bite marks on their throats and arms when waking up. Despite a light anemia, none of them had further complained about anything lacking concerning their health. There have been rumors about one of the nobles within the city allegedly having been turned into a vampire secretly but as there had been no marking for any attacks in years, the Czar forbade any mention of it or the display of the wounds. Allegedly, it is because after years of peace and tranquility with no further incidents taking place and the wars not having reached our country so far, he doesn’t want mess to be caused._  
_Maybe it’s the beginning of a new era._

Seoul, 14th March, 1883  
_Four years into the peace treaty of Milan, presented and signed by the World Government Association and the leading figures of these monsters, the world seems to have calmed down finally. Fighting these creatures has developed international exchanges on information already before but it seems only after this peace treaty it has been put into further use. We anticipate the [...]_

The last of lines were no more to be read, fingers tracing along the copy of burnt paper, lightly, featherly, before he slammed it shut and put it aside. Reading reports spread over hundreds of pages, longer and shorter, descriptive, telling nothing, he decided it was too boring. What humans thought of vampires, what vampires thought of humans, what humans thought of humans and vampires of vampires, it was all too complicated, all too dark, all too dim, it tired out his thoughts and made his brain feel sore, as much as a brain could feel sore.  
He wanted to say it was because he was a pacifist, that he didn’t want to fight, didn’t want to engage in discrimination and violence, but he knew it was just because he knew better than most humans, knew better than to judge books by covers when the insides were beautiful letters, and he liked to say it was the same way as treating roses - picking them, people prick their fingers, pierce their skin, bleed, but it never stopped anyone from loving roses and their beauty and continuing to grow them.  
Because just because things could not be understood, it didn’t always mean they were dangerous.  
And he understood too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a first glimpse into it before I finish Water Lily and focus on this
> 
> Hear about my bad life choices concerning writing on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or send me suggestions and asks on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


	2. the first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...he didn’t mind, couldn’t mind, too distracted by a sheepish tongue licking across plump lips, by a wound healing up, by eyes blazing red, and the world drowned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did y'all figure out already who narrated the prologue? and if you did, are you sure you're right?

Article 11 §1, The Old Law of Human and Vampire Cohabitation  
_For vampires are not allowed to take up human business and consent to contracts, they need to have human administrators. Human administrators, as per §5 are to be blood relatives from before a vampire's turn, needing to origin from their relatives in human days, may consent to contracts in their vampire family's name, sign with their own name, but to prevent abuse of powers that is not theirs, every contract signed between human administrator and human needs to be followed up by a contract between administrator and vampire._  
_Human administrators are in charge of worldly matters of all sorts, the purchase of houses and personal belongings, the management of bank books and financial state, the supply of blood and donating their own if need be._  
_A human born into a family of administrators needs to follow their family's footsteps unless a younger sibling is willing to take over their position in turn. Every child needs to be taught about the work of an administrator but the choice of successor shall be left to the siblings to make._  
_Every vampire, born or turnt, needs to have a human administrator. Voluntarily or not, one relative of a freshly turnt vampire needs to take up of an administrator as per §8._

Red wasn't a color he had liked much, had disliked it for as long as he could remember, sometimes he thought it might have been different if he had grown up with circumstances unlike the ones he knew, had grown up thinking of red as a color of violence, of anger and aggression, of pain and hurt and wrath, had seen red blossoming on his sister’s cheek, beaten by their dad, and with her eyes pleading, looking at him, urging him to stop, not to stop their father, no, but for him to stop, because he had dared get involved once, beaten up worse than his sibling, and ever since she had begged him, with her eyes, her dark orbs, to not get involved, to just stay out of it, and the day she had been old enough to leave, she had done just that.  
Red was the color of blood, the blood that had left his veins that one night, sitting beneath a tree, on a rainy day, foggy, or maybe it had just been his sight gone blurry, he had always been told about vampires, these ugly creatures, sucking the life out of their kind, erasing whole towns, but what irony it was, for him to get attacked like this for merely wanting to help a kid, lost in the woods, a kid that had surprised him, with little sharp teeth and unbearable strength, had left him behind, and it had been times long before, centuries ago, where laws had not been established, a peace treaty not been signed.  
When he had realized just what he had turned into, it had been way too late already, he had had his hands covered in red, warm, liquid life, and it had taken too long, had taken him years, to find out how to control his greed, his desire, but this very same red, it was looking at him now, gazing at him from the mirror, with eyes that were the color of blood, forced to disappear with his thought alone, only to appear again, because it was a battle of reason against instinct, a battle, he knew, eventually his inhumane instinct would win.  
If he had grown up differently, had grown up rich as human, used to the sight of wine, sparkling red, rubies bright, maybe he would have thought differently, would have regarded it as blessing, this eternal life, able to indulge in all the wealth and luxury however he pleased, drink blood from elegant glasses, do all this and all that, but he hadn’t been like them, to him, always, it had been a curse, but maybe worse than a curse was the fear, fear of dying, fear of what would come after, because as Hobbes, one of those philosophers he liked to read about, had said, violence was always the end of fear, so to fear, to him, was to live on, and so he had done, had lived on and on, had escaped all these fights and wars, had kept a low profile, passed as human, worked, saved up, had posed with the descendants of his sister, as children, as partners, as parents, and all over again, because humans, as he had learnt, made him look like less than a monster.  
These descendants, after all, they had been of use too, helpful, for days like these, days in which he couldn’t suppress the red in his eyes anymore, when the veins in his arms seemed to become more dominant, with the remains of his last meal acting up, craving for more, because human blood was turned into his blood and he needed more, he needed it and he hated it, because feeding off humans, it was still detestable, and ordering new blood, from the banks and hospitals, he couldn’t do it without his administrator, because this stupid law, it still forbid him from doing transactions like these, it seemed all too funny, vampires earned the money, made the decisions, but they all were useless without the help of humans, and that had been the plan all along, making them useless, weak, because they needed to be suppressed for they were the superior race.  
Two days, three at most, that would be the time until he snapped, and compared to that, compared to losing control, feeding off a human still seemed better, because at least he was not entirely driven by his instincts just yet.

Drinking, and drinking more, Zhengting didn’t know when he had had as much fun the last time around, or rather, he knew pretty well, because the clock was ticking down, so he went out more often than he should, spent more money than he should, on the other hand, he had been told to make use of that credit card received as much as he wanted, to his heart’s content, for this one year he had asked for, a year to himself alone, a year without burdens, without worries, a year in which he could live like any other human ever did.  
Not because he wasn’t human, god forbid, but because he was so much more than a normal human, the next administrator in his family line, he had learned day in day out, about rules, society, law, economy, about vampires and humans, about bonds and contracts, whatever there was he had needed to know, and one year, it had all he had ever asked, one year, then he would take the burden off his younger sibling’s shoulder, then he would carry on what they so mysteriously called their legacy. To him it was merely a human needed to be done.  
But this one year, spent living alone, spent going shopping, doing what was fun, going out drinking, meeting new people, having fun, in a town that was his but a part that wasn’t, so he’d know his way around without people knowing him, because his life wouldn’t be entirely normal but he wanted to be normal, wanted to live like this at least once, to experience it, to be able to say he had spent it without regrets, that he had made the most of it.  
With clothes expensive in a club expensive, holding drinks expensive and swaying his hips to the rhythm, and he had come to learn in this one year that he could be quite attractive, knew it based on eyes undressing him and sometimes people were lucky enough to undress him for real, he was also aware what kind of club it was, because in a world of two races there always was everything created in two different ways, clubs to get drinks and clubs for vampires to drink, and oddly he felt more comfortable like this, feeling his senses blur out and his thoughts to go hazy, felt the sway in his steps, walking to the counter again, with the white ribbon tied around his wrist.  
Because in a world like this, with beats thrumming through his body, bass reverberating in his ears, red wouldn’t mean to stop, wouldn’t be a warning sign, it was an invitation, red that ran through his veins and would sing to those that weren’t human, it would grant them permission, sucking his blood, be it on the dance floor, be it in private, be it at home, he already had seen all of it, it was still making him feel home, because he had grown up surrounded by vampires, had learnt that fangs looking sharp were harmless, had, in childlike curiosity, when he had hardly been able to walk, already been allowed to touch these sharp teeth with his tiny hands, had later on permitted to be drunk from, so seeing it still, the little drops of red, running down necks, spoiling clothes, it was soothing merely because it was familiar.  
All too familiar, because not only once he had wondered too, what it would be like, what if he had fangs to dig into skin, what blood that wasn’t his would taste like, but there were lines that needed to be watched, and lines that could be crossed, something he decided on as he felt a hand on his hips, asking, daring, and with a face just pretty enough for him to like, he couldn’t help the little grin on his lips, licking off remains of his newest drink, only to soon follow them back to the dance floor again. 

Wind, violent and strong, was tugging on his clothes, tearing, ripping, pulling, with the promise of a storm to come, a promise of rain and thunder, and days that made it impossible for him to feed, because humans wouldn’t go out, wouldn’t go to places like these, the one he was heading for, where feeding off humans was allowed, where they enjoyed it, got high on it, because some people still thought it was like a drug, enjoyed the rush of adrenaline, the ecstasy, and he couldn’t even complain, because it was better than what they handed out in the banks, that cheap taste of old blood that tasted horrible cold and even worse warmed up.  
So clubs like these, clubs in which he had a chance to feed directly, never needing to get too close, to bear too much, they were still more favored than anything else, though, maybe the one thing he would enjoy most would be a donator, not much different than this weird human trend of sugaring, one paid with money, the other with time, sex, or, in their world, with blood, and he really wished for someone like that, someone to make it easier for him, someone he could be comfortable with, because feeding of strangers was as satisfying as a one-night-stand, he assumed, because those had never satisfied him, and he doubted it was any better for humans.  
The closer he came, the more overwhelming the scents became, alcohol, drugs, blood, the pheromones of vampires that forbid humans to feel pain while feeding, way unlike what he had felt so very long before, from a vampire too young to control his thirst, and it had taken him a long time to learn, because he wasn’t one to mingle, wasn’t one to find a party, he had always rather wanted to be alone, a lone wolf, even with his own administrators, he had enjoyed those days apart more than those spent together, except now that he was entirely without one, he wondered whether he should’ve appreciated them more, treated them better, but he doubted it would have changed the endgame in which he was alone again.  
Scents slowly mixed with sound, too much of a blur because he didn’t have the mind to sort through them, through rambles and laughter and music and whispers, all the things he heard when he wasn’t supposed to, drunk confessions and requests for more, all the things he was sure a child shouldn’t hear and he just wanted to be a child, merely to be able to not have to listen to any of these, but desires always ruled lower wishes like these, the desire for blood, for life, the desire to not have to turn into a monster merely because he neglected his own needs for too long again.  
The neon signs were visible from a distance already, even without enhanced sight, but he felt the brightness merely hurting his eyes, was glad they had chosen the right colors, the ones that were still bearable, no white, no yellow, it wasn’t too over the top, and it was just enough to keep him from going home right there, from reconsidering his decisions and just whining to one of his few acquaintances to order for him, have their human administrator take care of it, just locking himself in before he could attack any human, staying far away from them, out of their reach, not smelling them, feeling their warmth, he could be fine just like that.  
He considered it again, considered turning right on his heels once more, when noises, words, met his ear, dirty, filthy, but not the kind they should be, not about consent, not about permission, scraps of a conversation taking place not too far away, a concentration he tried to focus on, to hear more of it, all of it, because it had taken his interest, but things that attracted his attention, they hardly ever meant anything good.  
“...just take him…”  
“...out of it anyways…”  
“That shit you gave him must have hit him hard…”  
“...got a pretty face though. Wouldn’t mind ruining it…”  
More, more of these words, slowly put together, like a puzzle he had pieced into one, they made sense, slowly created a picture, and it wasn’t the kind of picture he wanted to see, wanted to allow, so he didn’t think as he did, indeed, turn on his heels, not to turn around, head back home, but sideways, into the little dim lit street the voices came from, until he found a group of men, laughing, grinning, cocky, holding another one in their midst, and it was that moment, when the one hardly able to stand, clearly a mess, smelling of alcohol and something else entirely, raised his gaze, looked at him, showing the lightest bit of a smile, that it hit him.  
Not cheesy teenage stuff, it weren’t sparks that were suddenly flying, wasn’t his dead heart picking up a beat, no, if someone had to ask him, it was way worse, was unbearable sweetness infiltrating his nostrils, filling his lungs, it was torture, he hated sweet things too much, and this was even worse, because he enjoyed it, because it captivated him, intense and sickening, it lured out all the wrong desires at such a wrong place, desires to ravish this man, to claim lips looking soft and painted red, to mark him, with bite marks and love bites, sucking on skin, kissing flesh, he wanted to claim him, his lips, his body, his blood, and that smile only grew, as if there was something familiar about his face, something about he looked, before that stranger lulled out again.  
He couldn’t believe himself, what he did, what he had done, he only knew it took place, in the way he was suddenly behind the drunk, wrapping his arm around a waist that had looked thin beneath that sheer sweater and felt even thinner in his embrace, tearing his frame away from hands too filthy, too greedy, to dirtied, and he knew he was no better, that his hands had once been painted red, covered in blood, but in his own way, a twisted and cruel and dark and inhuman way, he had still been more merciful in just ending a life rather than ruining it.  
“He’s mine,” he said lowly, knew his eyes were flaring red, proof of vampire instincts he wasn’t able to hide, proof of his desires, his greed, because whoever was this beauty in his arms, he just wanted to own him, make him his, and he didn’t even question his murderous vibe, the tainted and dangerous energy of a starving animal needing to feed, protecting their prey from predators that weren’t them, because it worked, it always worked, against low human scum, daring only to commit crimes against their race but cowering in fear to those that were stronger, superior, still daring to curse as they went away.  
All too focused on their steps, their words growing faint, he hadn’t realized how the sweetness had subsided, tuned down, and similarly his anger quieted, was soothed, enough to look at that pretty human in his arms, facial features so soft, gently, with eyes fluttering but never able to open up, long lashes throwing beautiful shadows even in light as low as this, and being able to take a closer look, to just observe, he felt a wave of guilt crushing him, for sexual desire, the need to feed, it wasn’t right, with a person barely conscious, was wrong.  
But the moment these eyes opened up, with beautiful orbs looking at him, hazy, dazed, he forgot all about guilt and control when sweetness engulfed him all over again.

With a little mewl, stretching his arms forward, huffing softly, Zhengting woke up, reaching with his hands for the next best thing, be it pillow or blanket, to pull it close, pulling it to his chest, burying his face inside, wanting to linger in that feeling of sleepiness for a little while longer, to take his time waking up, coming to life, although, on second thought, maybe he shouldn’t use such description, considering amongst who he had grown up.  
On third thought, he realized, he was surrounded by a scent that wasn’t his, carried the sweetness of oranges, warming and fulfilling, with some sort of spicy tinge, adding a sense of excitement, a mix so perfectly balanced, he wanted to inhale it deeper, stay surrounded by it, dive into it, so he did just that, hid half his face into the pillow he had grabbed and slowly tried to open up his eyes, fluttering eyelids, it was quite some work, with them feeling as if they had been glued together, but patience, after years of learning, had become his virtue, or so he wanted to believe, so it didn’t take long for him to be able to open his eyes, look around, take in the sight of a bedroom that wasn’t his, all clean cut lines, all brown and beige, it was soothing, the kind of interior to make someone feel home.  
Somehow it reminded him of coffee, intense and strong but with that sense of smoothness and comfort, gave him a feeling of beautiful coffee art, so he couldn’t help the smile as he looked around more, without letting his body move just yet, looking for a trace of the owner of this place, the one who had taken him home, had undressed him and given him something to sleep, something he figured merely because there wasn’t white viscose wrapped around his arms and chest, his skin exposed, with short black sleeves not quite reaching far enough, uncovering the faintest bite marks he could carry on his skin, and because there was a certain softness around his thighs, the kind that wasn’t on his knees, shorts, out of the most comfortable fabric he had worn so far.  
Oddly enough, there was no pain, no aching, no hint of sex nor blood, made him wonder just what kind of person it had been, to take him home, to dress him, but not try anything more, whether it was a human, a vampire, he couldn’t remember anymore, his memories blurred after that moment he had accepted the invitation to dance, too much of a mess for him to make sense of it, so he didn’t even try, only let his eyes travel further, looking for more hints, towards a source of light he had yet to spot.  
Silently, with the uttermost care, he crawled out of bed, setting his feet on a carpet to fluffy, teeth immediately curling, testing the material, and it made him smile, feel like a kid that was too curious, fascinated with the smallest things, the most unnecessary ones, but he often said it was better that way, he’d rather appreciate the most worthless detail than live a life too dry, with no joy, no amusement, wanted to take pleasure in the things small.  
Little steps, as he made his way around, opening one door first, but it was merely a closet, and while he wanted to walk in, wanted to explore the taste of that stranger, he thought it would still be there later, wasn’t the most important now, there was time to look at it another time still, but whoever owned this place, surely, they were quite wealthy, rich even, the kind of luxury he wouldn’t even be able to enjoy without the help of his family, because, when it came down to it, the human half and the vampire half of their blood alike, they were family, no matter what, and he loved them both, with all of his heart, even when they weren’t around at times like these, even though he hadn’t seen some of the members in a while now, he was sure of such feelings that seemed to wash over him with more intensity now that he was still lingering in after effects of booze.  
A few steps down the hallway he felt as if he had reached his destination, finding a door open, a room illuminated, with tiles colored cream making obvious what room it was, and unconsciously his steps slowed down, approached with care, to glimpse past the door frame and inside, a mirror being the first thing he saw, and as he followed the line of glass, he found the reflection of a man so attractive he was ready to swoon, the kind of features he wouldn’t mind seeing at the club, kind of looks he would never turn down, everything so perfectly visible with wet hair brushed back, softly shining golden skin, upper body revealed, the last traces of water droplets of a shower running down, greedily taken in with his eyes.  
Without making the smallest of sounds, he wasn’t even sure he breathed, he observed that stranger moving, preparing, with a brush diving into soap, brushed up, the creamy white applied to his jaw, and it seemed oddly fascinating, all of a sudden, to watch someone shave, the brush soon replaced by the tool of steel, smoothly gliding along skin, revealing it again, showing all of that pretty face again, and just as the last bit was reached, he couldn’t remember having willed it, but he must have made a noise, because there was a flick to a wrist and red blooming against gold.  
For the first time, with the help of a mirror, their eyes met, burning bright, a swirl of red and black, suppressed hunger and thirst, fascinating, he had always thought of it that way, but he was distracted, by a hand moving again, thumb sliding along the wound, licking red off unscathed skin, and now, at least, he didn’t need to wonder again, because that person just a few meters away, he definitely wasn’t human, and Zhengting, he didn’t mind, couldn’t mind, too distracted by a sheepish tongue licking across plump lips, by a wound healing up, by eyes blazing red, and the world drowned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I blame [this scene](https://twitter.com/Iengyanjun/status/1012978185548414976) for all of it
> 
> Anyways, you know the drill, the updates are on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) and the confessions are to be sent in via [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


	3. the second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...because it would only drive him crazy, met, because it would make him filled with desire all over again, compared to that, to turning into a madman in his current state, he’d much rather prefer a good nap and acting it had never happened.  
>  At least until a message was to come.

Article 5 §1, The New Law of Human and Vampire Cohabitation  
 _As per comparison to the Old Law, Vampires are granted further freedom in the matter of obtainment of food, as meaning the blood of humans. The Old Law refers to the keeping of human subjugates only, such matter will now be expanded into three steps._  
 _Example 1, the human subjugate_  
 _A human subjugate is tied to a vampire by a contract signed by the vampire with his own blood. In it the terms of relationship need to be set, the demands of both sides, including, on the vampire’s side, the matter of how often may be fed from their human subjugate and further the condition of caring for their health in shared interest as based on §2.4. The human subjugate make demands to their own preference, including provision of financial means, a living place, and more._  
 _Example 2, the one-time-feeding_  
 _One-time-feeding refers to the act of feeding on a human once and without prior sealing of a direct contract. A contract is needed regardless, one-time-feeding is only allowed in certain areas and circumstances as explained below._  
 _Example 1, private areas_  
 _Such may refer to the home of either the human or vampire and will be sealed with a verbal contract, or to call it differently, verbal agreement and permission. Violation of such act will be difficult to be proven by either side and is therefore not to be encouraged between strangers._  
 _Example 2, public areas_  
 _Public areas, despite being called as such, does not refer to places in public. Such description is about places of entertainment as clubs of several kinds that are frequented by humans and vampires allowed. In establishments fulfilling all rules and standards as set by §3.7 vampires need to sign a contract with the owner of the club to fulfill all the official and personal demands. As based on §3.5 humans need to clearly mark whether or not they are willing to offer their blood and agree to feeding, either in public, secluded areas, or private._  
 _Violation of the rules set by the club may be punished as based on §3.8._  
 _Example 3, the supplied blood_  
 _Blood supply for vampires is to be regulated by hospitals and private doctors and may only be given away after demands are made from a human administrator in reference to the Old Law, article 11. The blood supplied needs to meet all standards as described in §4.2._

Whether it had been seconds, minutes, hours, of them just staring at each other, he wouldn’t be able to name it, count it, but he knew he could’ve gone on, until his legs had gone numb, until his body was screaming, until he was breaking down and if he didn’t, until he had died of thirst, dehydration, but the world didn’t quite work nor function like this, it wasn’t silent, didn’t let him drown, and it was eventually such worldly sound, the honking of a car somewhere away, that startled him, took him by surprise, jolting a step aside, and he wondered whether the creature had seen it coming, not flinching once, or whether he was one of those, the ones who just drowned out everything, to escape the overstimulation of his senses.  
“Last night…” He started, not knowing exactly how to ask for it, he had never before passed out from drinking, unable to deny that he was weak to alcoholic beverages, would be giggling without end after a drink already, became more touchy, more daring, he knew he would even let all the creatures feed from him, he would let everyone touch him, had fun with it, exploring all the sexual ways in such free environment, with limits, though, but despite his guards being let down, erased even, he had never blacked out before, unable to remember anything but burning red eyes, glowing in the dark, making him feel safe, comforted. “Did you-”  
“They probably drugged you,” the vampire just retorted, breaking the eye contact, it was a fact, a statement, and then he was gone from sight, his reflection disappeared, and Zhengting took a curious step forward, looking into the whole of the bathroom, quite the luxurious interior, he wanted to say it rivaled the one he currently owned, all big tub and fancy shower, all creamy and reminding him of coffee still, the coffee he currently craved, making him bite his lip. “I just happened to stumble upon it and prevented anything from happening. But afterwards you were already too out of it so I needed to take you somewhere.”  
“Oh…” Slapping himself, that’s what he deserved, not for drinking some spiked drink, because he wanted to think that might have happened to anyone, merely because it would, there were enough stories of such occurrences, so he’d rather believed he wasn’t at fault, but more so because of his smart reply, not having found better words to respond with, could only watch how the vampire patted his face dry, with the remains of shaving cream washed off his face just moments ago, the reason as to why he had gone out of sight. “You could have taken me to a hotel…”  
The gaze he received seemed to be judging, he didn’t know why exactly, there might be several reasons, maybe because he was being dumb, but his brains didn’t work well at such hour, maybe because he had said something nonsensical, although, that would go hand in hand with his former idea, so without knowing why, he could only bear it for the moment’s being. “You were drunk and unconscious and with clothes so tight I wasn’t sure whether you had come without a wallet and all your money had been taken by them or you actually had a bag or jacket with you. So if I had taken you to a hotel, who would have paid when I wouldn’t stay? You would have also been panicked waking up in an unfamiliar place with no one around so I would have needed to stick around regardless, even more so when I wouldn’t know whether these guys would have followed you to try something again or not. Under these circumstances, I would have needed to stay with you for the night either way. So if I have to stay the night with you, why not just at my place then were I am more comfortable?”  
“Oh…” Again, he really should slap himself, worrying about how his brain was just useless, his younger sister had always called him too naive, blindly trusting situations and people, and surely she would have been more worried about him, especially in regards to administering, but for some weird, odd, and unexplained reason, it never was the same with business, he had never failed there, he liked to call himself a prodigy but that usually ended with him receiving all the more of these judging glimpses too.  
Their moment, as much as such situation could be called that way, seemed to be broken once again, not by a car, not by outside noises, but still quite the worldly sound, an embarrassing one, when his human stomach started to growl, echoing loudly through the hallway, and where he clung to his body, hoping to silence his organ by pressure alone, the vampire, that darned attractive vampire, he seemed to be rather amused, showing a little grin, and his heart rate picked up immediately, cursing, swearing, because he couldn’t understand it, how these vampire genes worked, to make people so good-looking.  
Though, if he thought about it some more, he had met quite some amount of vampires already, all good-looking, at least those he had met, the born ones, ready to charm people with their faces, maybe one of the reasons so many started to star on magazine covers, act in movies, but never before had he felt attracted, making his heart beat faster, fascinating him so much, to the point he was unable to tear his eyes away, made him wonder whether that was how it usually went with his best friend, seeing prey, feeling hunger, unable to relax nor lose attention, but he had to, needed to, and forced himself to focus on those words said.  
“...some breakfast in the kitchen. There should be cereals or something,” the vampire said, with steps approaching him, and it wasn’t the need for food that drove him, made him step back, bit by bit, with every inch the creature came closer he retreated another, but because it made his heart beat fast, with eyes firmly locked, turning into bloody red again, orbs that were nearly glowing, so very expressive, like deep burgundy wine sparkling like rubies in the sun, alluring, enchanting, and he would have fallen, drowned in them, lost deep within, if it weren’t for him running into a wall backwards, making him fall over nearly, which sounded quite odd, admittedly, but he was just that lucky, and it startled him out of his reveries, enough for him to just look at the creature with wide eyes for all of a moment, before he rambled on about breakfast and kitchen and already took off.

Ever since the moment he had seen the boy in the mirror, back when he had released a silent sigh of relief, because the mirror, it worked wonders in blocking out that scent, this overwhelming and sickening sweet scent, the one that drove him crazy, made his veins bulge in desire, as if all the spirits of people devoured were trying to get out, to devour that human in return, with hunger he couldn’t even put in words, had no idea how he had managed, how he had kept himself from holding back, at night, in the morning, the scent that brought up all his carnal instincts, wanting to bite, wanting to mark, wanting to claim, wanting to fuck, and he didn’t even know when the last time he had felt actual arousal had been.  
But these last seconds, direct eye contact, he had felt in trance, surrounded by that sweet scent again, sickening, devilish, he had been possessed, possessed by big bright orbs and red lips, quivering for whatever reasons, had been possessed by eyebrows lowered in that puppy eye kind of way, tugging on his dead heart, making him feel things, all the wrong things, feel hunger and greed and desire, and this human was dangerous, so very dangerous, it was impossible to stick around and impossible to leave, he was alluring, enchanting, and Yanjun was afraid, dreaded it, because he wasn’t himself around this man.  
Replacing the towel wrapped around his hips with underwear, he couldn’t help but keep thinking, thinking of that stranger, of how he had looked so lithe, so fragile, while still dressed, like a figure of glass that would break if touched too roughly, all thick eyebrows and tender lips and blush applied just strong enough to look cute but not too much to seem fake, blush in just the right color, but how startled had he been changing those clothes, peeling him out of black skinny jeans only to be faced by smooth flesh, pale, with evidently toned thighs, no bits of flesh wobbling with movements, strong and firm beneath his hands, and he had hated himself, to take advantage of his state, had told himself it was just curiosity, testing things, when he had lightly squeezed that thigh, greeted by a moan instead, a sound travelling right down between his legs, even now, even when just recalling it.  
Pulling his shirt over his head, he thought of how that human had curled in on himself, luckily breaking him out of his tension at that time, but only until remembering better, that he still needed to remove that tunic blouse, and it was a struggle, a real and proper struggle, to move that boy around, get his limbs bent all the right ways, trying to undo fabric and throw it off, until he actually succeeded, had the younger lying in his bed, upper body revealed, and if his lower half had been surprising, with legs so toned, slender, slim, inviting, his top half was even more startling, in the best way possible, with that tiny waist and his body lines a beautiful arch, with muscles looking like chiseled into stone, all firm, all built, and with bits of black leaking, laughing at him, making fun of him, and this time he had hurried, to dress up that human again, to get him covered, have him curling into the blankets again, and once he did, with his slender digits clenching the fabric and his face buried into the softness, he looked nearly adorable, no, he did look adorable, innocent, not the least like a guy who’d get drunk, drugged, and nearly taken advantage off.  
He also hated it, how it made the cogwheels in his brain spin, faster and faster, trying to remember other times, when he had last felt attracted to someone like this, the desire to protect them with such intensity, to devour them entirely, to mark them as his and never give up ownership, but he hadn’t ever before, and it made him frustrated, because it was so new, nothing he was used to, and he hated things he wasn’t used to, after this one day when his life had been turned over, changed entirely, no more the same, he had liked it, to just have the steadiness, solid ground beneath his feet, no wavering, no getting shaken up, but this one human just had to…  
With a grumble he pushed his feet into his pants, kicking the fabric rather than sliding inside, because he couldn’t make sense of that human, of his weird attraction to him, and it was unsettling, he liked his things neat, proper, and this stranger was anything but, he was a mess, messing up his life, his routine, and his perfect self-control that he had trained for centuries now, self-control he didn’t want to lose, under no circumstances, but that kid just provoked it and it unsettled him, provoked it with those big and innocence eyes, with lips parting in distress, and he really felt the need to punch something or find just any other way to release the frustration he felt all over again.  
To some extent he wanted to believe it was his own fault, that he hadn’t fed yet, hadn’t drunk blood for too long, that his mind was playing tricks on him, maybe he had just imagined it, maybe he was just going crazy after all these years, but between going crazy for a man and for hunger, he really didn’t know which he preferred more.

Admittedly, he was quite stupid, Zhengting was aware of it, the way he had found the kitchen, and instead of looking for cereals, as the vampire had suggested, he had instead looked for a wine glass, and when he hadn’t found such, he had just grabbed the next best thing, or two, since he had already been at the mugs, and while he had placed one beneath the coffee machine, for rather the selfish reasons, the other had been placed on the counter, left behind for the short while in which he looked for a kitchen knife.  
Testing he pressed the blade against his finger, measuring how easily it would cut, because he didn’t trust vampires, either they had the best equipment of all, too expensive, too fancy, too unused and never getting dull, or they had really bad stuff, because they had never bothered replacing it, but this time around, he was quite lucky, finding the metal dig into his skin, ready to open it up, if only he pulled it down, but he didn’t, parted cold steel from warm flesh, to return to the cup instead, with his wrist neatly placed above it, with the blade pressed against his flesh.  
Honestly, he didn’t know exactly why, why he was doing this, why he wanted to repay the vampire like this, why he was willing to cut himself open, but one fact remained, that creature was starving, with eyes never losing the red tint, with veins standing out all too obviously, the blue striking on golden skin, with arms looking as if there had been an intense training session and not just the act of shaving, he had noticed, even if he hadn’t wanted to, because he had seen it too often, and usually he’d hold out his wrists, asks for more bite marks to be left, covering his arms, invisible to most eyes unless they looked for it, his own skin too pale to make them stand out much, but this was a stranger, so while he did want to show his regards, to do him a favor, he wasn’t nearly as ready to let grown teeth dig into his skin as he would with those adorable baby teeth.  
“What are you doing?”  
Or maybe it had been a bad idea, choosing the knife, because it burnt, feeling it dig into his skin, tearing through flesh and veins and with liquid red running into the mug, he hadn’t heard him, hadn’t expected him, so even just four words, they had been enough to startle him, to look with wide eyes at that attractive stranger, standing in the door, glaring at him, with eyes having the color of his blood, and for all of a moment everything seemed to fade out, the world becoming a black hole, sucking him up, swallowing him, eradicating him, his whole existence.

When he came back to it, he felt his ass pressed against the edge of the counter, felt warmth running down his wrist, his palm, along his fingers, dripping, dropping, felt the trickle stop with time, felt the burn in his skin, felt the burn against his neck, from where hot breath met his skin, and he wasn’t given time to adjust, to realize the situation, before there was already a sharp pain, making him mewl in pain, he didn’t need to see it to know what had happened, to know two fangs had dug into his skin, tearing at his flesh to keep wounds open and blood flowing past, felt the motion of a swallow, of the sucking, of a tongue lapping on wounds and fangs digging in all over again, tearing on the holes again, increasing their size, greed, hunger, it was all too obvious.  
And he was all too dumb, to raise his hand, stopping just the slightest bit away from black hair, before he just drove his fingers into them, felt the ripple of tension going through that stranger body for all of a moment, before he eased into it, as soon as Zhengting started to play with his hair, leaned back his head, welcoming the sensation, it hurt, it fucking did, but it was also intense, new, it made him feel close to that man he didn’t know, it was more intimate than anything he had ever allowed before, his neck, the easiest way to just kill him for a vampire like that man, to just rip apart his neck and leave him dying, but he didn’t, he softened, relaxed.  
Especially after the first nips, after the first caresses, it seemed to become… sensual, with lips glued to his neck, sucking his skin, with hips pressed against his, with hardness slowly becoming evident, and he wanted to whine, to complain, because it was making him weak in the legs, feeling that hand flat against his back, the spot between his shoulder blades, to make sure he wouldn’t escape, not as if he could, to feel those plush lips, to feel a groin against his, slowly turning hard, and his eyes fell close, just wanting to enjoy it, this sort of intimacy, and he was stupid, he already knew he was stupid, because he was letting a vampire he didn’t know feed off him, because he was in a place he hadn’t told anyone about, because he wouldn’t have no way to tell anyone, scream, yell, and instead he was just giving in, was letting this man suck his blood.  
For what even? For pretty looks? For feeling sorry? For feeling thankful? He didn’t even know, he couldn’t even mind that he hadn’t consented, although, he guessed, he kind of had, by initiating to cut his veins open to begin with, but not to be bitten, not like this, so he couldn’t comprehend his own actions, how he tightened his grip on silky and moist hair, pressing a head closer to his neck, rolling his hips lightly against their match, only to have another pair of press against his, pushing him further against the counter again, and especially he couldn’t comprehend his own moan, that sinful noise coming from his lips, making him feel awkward, embarrassed, and only aroused when it happened again.

“Thanks for the drive,” he muttered, after good more than an hour, and he knew better, to just get out, to leave that car, his neck still hurting and he wanted to take a shower, to dress in new clothes, fresh clothes, cuddle up in bed, but he didn’t move, couldn’t move, could only stare at the dashboard, all smooth black, all expensive, probably all silky if only he dared touch it.  
After the drinking, after all his blood being taken and dizziness setting in, that vampire had taken good care of him, had lead him to the couch, pressed a cloth on the wound on his wrist, had taken it into his own hands to look for breakfast, feeding him, because his own hands had been trembling too much, had helped him get dressed, accompanied him to get his back from the club, and after an hour that had been so eventful, so many little gestures, it felt all too short, not wanting to part just yet, and he didn’t know why, it was absurd, they hardly even knew each other.  
“This isn’t your address?” The vampire asked, checking with the navigation again, but the address was right, the street was right, the house was right, it was Zhengting who wasn’t right, not in the right state of his mind, so he didn’t get the hint, could only look at the one who had just spoken in awe, fascinated, admiring, but it wasn’t even noticed.  
“Zhengting,” he suddenly said, holding out his hand, the one that wasn’t hurt, because that would probably be painful, and he could only think to himself how awkward he was, introducing himself now, after all that had happened, after this odd night out, after letting him feed, after getting taken care of for so long, merely because he had been too weak to do it himself, after all this, it was only now that he introduced himself, held out his hand. “Zhu Zhengting.”  
There was disdain in eyes for all but a moment, looking at the gesture of greeting, at his hand held out, and he felt as if it had been a mistake, that maybe he should retreat, but just as he wanted to pull back, wanted to drop his hand and actually reach for the handle, there was a palm warm against his, fingers wrapping around his hand gently but firm, with confidence, with respect, and it immediately warmed his heart, made him smile.  
“Lin Yanjun,” the vampire replied, smoothly, slowly, and Zhengting wondered whether he could be falling for him now, with his mind still dazed from the blood loss, knowing it would be better in an hour or two, but right there, right this moment, he really just wanted to confess his undying love, which was funny, because the vampire, Yanjun, he’d be the undying one.  
“Then, Lin Yanjun,” he started slowly, with a smile, the little shy version of one, because he was still feeling awkward, was still trying to get used to it, to this situation, to the thought of having let someone feed off his neck, and a moment later he had a piece of paper pressed into a stranger hand, neatly folded, with the hint of a heart on the cover, ironically had added a little drop, to resemble blood, “Before you starve yourself again, call for me the next time.”  
It was a reckless offer, he knew, and he could see it in those eyes, could only hope he would actually get a reaction, a call, a message, but he didn’t want to plead, didn’t want to seem too greedy, and without waiting for a reply, because now he really did feel awkward, he reached for the handle to push open, to leave the car, and just one last time he leaned into it, trying his best to smile as bright as he could, as he repeated, “Thanks for letting me stay the night and driving me home. I owe you.”  
Probably he didn’t, if he thought about it logically, because he had quite literally offered his life in return, but that was for staying the night, not for driving him home, so he still kept that smile on, closing the door, and then he scrambled off, didn’t want to be caught, to feel embarrassed again, because this had been tense, in the wrong ways, not knowing how to treat the sensation, with his wobbly legs and still dizzy, he just wanted to believe it was that, the blood loss too straining, and he probably was right, because it had been more than it should have been, more than he was used to, but it had also felt good, with those lips brushing against his skin, sucking, leaving a-  
With force he dissipated all these thoughts, frowning lightly, leaning against the wall of the elevator, deeming it unfit to let it replay in his mind, because it would only drive him crazy, met, because it would make him filled with desire all over again, compared to that, to turning into a madman in his current state, he’d much rather prefer a good nap and acting it had never happened.  
At least until a message was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the beginning and not the end but here we go now!
> 
> updates on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or shout at me for this bs on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


	4. the third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and turning his head to look at the human going up, black orbs that were more intrusive than Zhengting would have liked, burning holes into his frame with too much force and words that were even worse when reaching his ears, “Are you thinking of that vampire again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies in advance because I wanted to finish this chapter asap but drowsiness overcame me in the middle of it

Article 11 §1, The New Law of Human and Vampire Cohabitation  
_Following up on the Old Law of Human and Vampire Cohabitation Article 11 §1, further additions have been made to ensure the safety of administrators and their respective vampire clans. Amongst these are regulations of blood and healthcare, described as followed._  
_To ensure that enemy clans won’t take advantage of human administrators as happened in recent years, human administrators must henceforth become immune to vampire poison to avoid influence on their mind. Such is to take place by an injection of poison respective to their family on their third birthday in diluted form, eliminating any other kind of that might be used to infect them but not strong enough to make them a vampire turnt. Side-effects had not yet been reported but as the poison can get stronger with the generations as through the passing through motherly blood during pregnancy, check ups need to be done every generation and every ten years._  
_Human administrators are not allowed to donate blood for they carry the poison in them, it’s also not recommended for them to let vampires not belonging to their family feed off them for stranger poison will affect the vampire who fed. The lightest cases are reported to only lead to feverish states of a few hours but can lead to convulsions and blood poisoning at worst.  
Human administrators are allowed to offer blood to their respective family of vampires, especially in cases of young vampires who yet not know how to feed and/or can’t control their hunger yet, and also in times of need to avoid their vampires to go astray and attack civilians._

One shower and a fluffy bathrobe later, Zhengting decided he was still looking as horrible as before stepping beneath the stream of water, when he had looked into the mirror while taking off his makeup, with circles evident beneath his eyes and even more obvious against his skin that was even more pale than he was used to thanks to the blood loss from not even two hours ago, more blood than had ever been taken from his veins before and with punctures still visible, way unlike the marks he had previously received, looking like crescents created by a baby but considering that, it had actually been a baby.  
The sound of his door startled him, out of reveries of a morning that seemed so long past but yet so close, of lips nipping on his neck and cause of the hickey covering the holes, of eyes burning red only to turn into beautiful black with all the depth of eternity, ready to swallow him up whenever he looked into them, black holes that sucked him in with unknown power and force, showing him new sides of himself with desire he hadn’t ever felt before, curiosity about a man he didn’t know, who could have killed him with such ease and for a moment there he had thought it might be over indeed, not necessarily because of fangs digging into his neck so roughly but because of that glare as he had been caught, anger for actually being willing to cut open his veins and it was the kind of anger that made him feel guilty the way he had felt as child when upsetting his mom, the kind of anger that made his heart feel warm because someone cared for him, and the kind of anger that made him feel intimidated and ready to run.  
Shuffling of steps reminded him again that he wasn’t alone in his apartment anymore, a situation that should be causing everyone else and anyone in their right mind to panic and get afraid because there was an intruder in their apartment but the reality was, with security as tight as in this building, it was impossible for just anyone to come in, he could only suspect it was someone from his family to pay him a visit after long, pushing up the collar of his robe to hide the hickey and the bite, yawning as he left the bathroom and closed the door behind.  
“Whatever you want, I’ll need breakfast first,” he called out as he left the bathroom to make his way downstairs, and he really had to thank either his own ancestors and their wonderful bookholding or the vampires for knowing how to invest well for accumulating as much money only for him to be able to live in such luxury and in such a comfortable place, able to look out of the windows and down onto the city from the building’s placement on the raise of a hill, in an area that wasn’t made for just anyone, which had made it all the more intriguing to know that his new vampire acquaintance wasn’t living that far off.  
But talking about vampires, he wanted to turn right around and hide in his room when seeing who was awaiting him downstairs, already seated at the kitchen counter he could vaguely spot from his place, blonde hair looking all too familiar and yet not being what he wanted to see at all. Except once this kid was around, there surely was no escaping him.  
Probably it was funny, him calling someone a kid when that same person was older than him by at least ten times but with such innocent face and tiny hands and with baby teeth still lodged to his jaws, there surely was no helping but calling that one a baby, a baby and currently pushing an empty wine glass over the counter, a demand, a request, and Zhengting was sure he wouldn’t be able to fulfill it but there was no way to cope.  
“Breakfast first, Minghao,” he repeated instead, walking into the kitchen area to look into his fridge and through his shelves to go for a second round of exactly that, although the cereals with too little milk at Yanjun’s place before had been enough to get his circulation going and fight his exhaustion, for sure it hadn’t been enough to outweigh exactly that, making him still feel groggy and tired and also way to hungry to cope.  
Reaching for pans and pots, it was when he straightened up again that he heard a little sniffle, the sound of a predator looking for the tracks of their prey, tracing his smell and it made him involuntarily stiffen, wondering just why Justin needed to be so close to the half of his neck he wanted to hide most, with human eyes maybe thinking it was just the trace of a heated night but for a vampire it must be all too obvious, the two points were his skin had be pierced to have his blood come out and thirst quenched and that kid always had a habit of finding out all the things he wanted to hide.  
“You smell like vampire,” the older looking awfully younger suddenly stated, leaning in further to inhale a trace of scent better and Zhengting gave it his all to escape this situation, to just get away from little baby clutches and instead prepare his breakfast, suddenly regretting he hadn’t gotten dressed before and covered the mark with a turtleneck instead of running around in his bathrobe and even the way it was so neatly tied must have made the creature suspicious of his eyes were anything to judge by. “You didn’t let someone feed of you, did you?”  
“Minghao-” He started while already rolling his eyes, getting out a cutting board for his vegetables and meat to be sliced up when suddenly he felt the tug of his robe, slamming his hand up against the mark and barely suppressing the hiss that came up with the pain, his sleeve sliding down just enough for the cut on his wrist to become visible, eyes burning into the thin line up to the point he was sure it would leave marks and blisters of heat and just enough of an annoyance for him to turn around and actually face the smaller one with stern eyes.  
“You actually…” For a moment there was just silence, the kind of in which wasn’t sure whether it would lead to an eruption of anger or just a disappointed sigh but none of it, as if it suddenly evaporated, his guest only closed his eyes for all of a second, hiding the swirl of red and black for the shortest of a moment only to take a step away, heading for his luggage dropped in the hall instead. “Take a day to recover before you think of feeding someone again. And with feeding I mean the most handsome me. Where is my room?”  
He felt startled, looking at that baby of a vampire and following his steps with his gaze, this time the sigh was to leave his lips instead as he lightly shook his head, giving instructions to where the guestroom, something he so obviously emphasized, was located and asking whether or not he should prepare a second serving more out of courtesy than actual need when that was what he definitely should focus on now, preparing a second breakfast to indeed not feel as drowsy after having someone feed, so he did.

“Fuck!” He groaned with hands swinging down with force, stopping the slightest bit above his own kitchen counter before he’d happen to break the marble plate apart and worst case slam the whole of the isle through the floor and have it crashing into the apartment beneath, cursing at himself, at what he had done, at how lame he actually was and the lack of self-control he actually had, the kind of restrain he had thought he’d be able to endure after all these decades he had spent in this state called a life, all coming crumbling down with just one pair of deer like eyes.  
It had been bearable for long enough, being surrounded by that human was all good as long as this damned scent didn’t drive him crazy but even with that smell alone it wasn’t enough of an excuse to explain his own mad behavior, the way he had reacted once those eyes had met his and that scent had filled his nostrils again, exploding right the second he had smelled liquid red, exploding in his brain and cutting down on all reasonable actions until he had found himself pressing against a body so frail and lithe and slender, all too much like a porcelain figure in human hands, a body that was so oddly easily turning him on once he had teared skin with his fangs and drawn out blood to cover his tongue, a body that had felt so good against his and like utter sin at that moment alone.  
A body that made him hard with the memory alone and with that delirium inducing scent still around, making him close his eyes as he released a groan and reached for the dirtied knife that was still laying around, resisting the urge to slide his tongue along the blade to taste it all over again no matter how tempting it was, throwing it into the sink instead to have all of this hellish red washed away by steaming water only to have his gaze set on the two cups of coffee that had never been finished in his sight.  
Before he had been too focused on carrying the human to the couch and getting him something to eat rather than paying attention to little details like a wine glass still standing around, a sullied knife on the counter, the coffee in the cups long since gone cold and guilt washed all over him, this mortal had been worried about him, had prepared coffee and even been willing to donate his own blood to quench his thirst and he had just…  
So much to vampires being cold and cruel assholes, unable to follow ethics and feel guilt, he could only laugh at those sayings of old times now that he felt the weight of his own actions weighing down on his shoulders, feeling like a burden of centuries because he had forgotten all about basic manners and all those rules he had needed to learn not only in times of dire need to survive but also as based on the Old and New Law that had come up in the recent years and decades, ever since that darned peace treaty he was actually thankful for.  
Big brown eyes and a tender smile were still haunting his mind as he stared down into cold black trapped by even colder white, remembering words of more feeding and blood and a little sheet of paper with a heart that disappeared way too fast in his trash can, better erase all traces of what had happened before he was tempted to do it all over again...

It was draining for Zhengting, it really was, how he spent his nights dreaming of a vampire so ruthlessly feeding off him and his dreams weren’t only about drinking blood from his neck, the way it had turned more gentle after the initiating second that one morning had left him with too much of an impression what it was like, having that creature sucking on his neck, the dominance of just getting pushed against the counter, the feeling of jeans being tight rubbing against his own crotch and making him hard in turn, it was fueling his fantasies a tad too well, up to the point he was glad for knowing Minghao was sleeping like one of the dead he, ironically, partly belonged to, because every morning he woke up riled up, needy, and every morning ended with a mess of sheets and a turn onto his back last second before he’d dirty the fabric too.  
These dreams were like torture, sweet and hot and steamy every night only to wake up with the realization that he was, so cruelly, lying alone in his bed, needing to get off on his own and with the even more cruel realization of his phone remaining without any message from an unknown number despite the sheet he had handed the so much older, regretting to not just have asked for the vampire’s number because then, at least, he would have been able to contact the stranger on his own instead of spending his nights dreaming of sex and his days thinking about red swirls in black eyes and perfectly golden skin and toned muscles and such perfectly elegant moves while shaving, of little droplets running down that perfect body and-  
A yell escaped his lips when he felt a sudden pain against his wrist, looking down at a blonde head attached to his arms with little baby teeth not visible but tearing on his skin to leave another mark as they looked for blood, the kind that was soon enough drawn from his veins for the shortest of moments and while he was sure it wouldn’t leave another scar as it would have years ago, scars that adorned his skin, his mother’s skin, his grandmother’s skin, scars that must have covered the arms of his ancestors for generations because that’s how much time and more would be needed for the youngest vampire of the clan to be able to control his needs, it surely was enough of a bite to leave marks for a few days at least.  
“Huang Minghao!” He called out finally, staring down at the creature with big eyes until some small licks were dragged along the two crescent shapes to stop the bleeding, the usual introduction to that blonde head being raised and supposedly innocent eyes being directed at his direction, eyes that would trick anyone who didn’t know the vampire better, how mischievous he was, how often he had needed to stop his own master from doing dumb things just because he was curious about them or what else.  
“Justin,” the kid, as much as he could be called a kid in human terms, corrected while licking over his lips, removing any last traces of red before his gaze returned to the human, a childish face showing the most innocent of smiles. “I’ve been telling you about wanting to be called like that from now on for minutes now, did you even listen to me? You even ignored me being hungry in the morning by not feeding me!”  
“Justin…” Zhengting sighed, pushing the fingers attached to his unscathed arm through his hair, he really wouldn’t been able to get used to a name like this despite those juvenile desires, but he had to admit that it was his mistake for not having him fed in time, this little spoiled brat that was already too used to blood two fingers high in a wine glass every morning, whining in defeat as he now looked at his arm and the new bruise that was so raw and simple and all too different to the one on his neck. “Was this really necessary?”  
“You didn’t listen to me!” There was an adorable pout on the vampire’s face that might have been able to charm anyone else but him, all too used to this expression he had been seeing ever since his earliest childhood days, truly irritating to most probably, having to see such young face that never aged as long as he had been able to think while he himself was already looking older by a few years when he had barely lived a tenth of that little monster’s lifetime.  
“I’m sorry, Ming- Justin,” he corrected himself when seeing the accusing expression in big eyes all over again, rolling his head around for a moment, stretching his neck, before he moved up from the couch, feeling the confused gaze burning itself into his back while he made his way over to the staircase. “I’ll get dressed now and then we can be out and about and do something more entertaining than just sit around, alright?”  
“Finally!” The vampire groaned while dramatically falling into the cushions of the couch, with his arms up high and turning his head to look at the human going up, black orbs that were more intrusive than Zhengting would have liked, burning holes into his frame with too much force and words that were even worse when reaching his ears, “Are you thinking of that vampire again?”

He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, all the strings he had pulled and things he had organized throughout the last hours just to be able to pull this off and he wasn’t even able to tell whether this was to be considered the most romantic or most stupid thing he had ever done, the problem was the lack of other ways to go around it, with the paper gone along with his trash, no number to call or write, but desire growing every night and day.  
Desire that had been bearable only to this extent, desire that was painted by physical needs and the beginning of thirst that had kicked in that morning, always with the third day, always dragged out until the fifth, the sixth, and on the seventh he would snap again, snap like he had done with that beauty of a human standing in his kitchen, dressed in his tee and in his shorts and looking all too beautiful even in such pretty clothes.  
But despite the red showing up in his eyes by little sparkles and suppressed by the power of will, in the end it wasn’t only the desire to drink the most delicious blood he had ever been able to taste again, it was also greed to feel that body against his, was curiosity to find out just why it was he felt so hopelessly attracted to this man, and it was maybe his second brain, the one reserved to men only, that had lead him to an apartment complex he knew from sight, that had lead him to ring the first doorbell, to be allowed into the building, to making his way up until he was knocking a door and the moment he heard the sound of steps approaching that very piece of metal, definitely safe enough to keep away any kind of burglar, he felt the sudden urge to run and get away and regretted all his own lower instincts that had led him to this place in first case.  
Except that he wasn’t even able to get his feet moving in time for the door to open and a teenage-looking boy facing him, intrusive eyes that looked him over quickly, made him uncomfortable, cursing his feet for moving now, cursing himself for retreating when he wasn’t even supposed to, “I’m sorry, I must have taken the wrong door…”  
“No, you didn’t,” the kid said, eyes burning red for all of a moment before a smile all too childish to mean any good brightened and darkened his innocent face all at once, “But I’m glad you’re showing up finally. I was curious about who dared feeding off my mom and risking his own life. I’m surprised it didn’t get you killed.”  
It demanded all his willpower to not let his pokerface slip, have the confusion he felt show on his visage while looking into such apparently guiltless face, as if those words weren’t about killing and blood but maybe while it would have irritating to human eyes, it was such a normal and common topic among vampires. “I don’t know what you’re talking-”  
“I’m talking about you feeding off an administrator with so much poison in his blood and yet you’re standing in front of me and looking all healthy and fine,” the kid repeated, eyes flaring red in danger, threatening enough to let a shiver run down the black-haired’s spine, screams in his mind about this other vampire being a born one rather than turned, all too easily recognizable, words that didn’t seem to kick in at all or ever.  
“Huang Minghao!” A sudden yell broke the silence between them, rushed steps until a taller body threw itself against the teenage-looking boy, not even making the blonde budge but the scream still ringing in his own inhuman ears and with words following fast and piercing in the heavy mood, “Didn’t I already tell you not to- Oh…”  
Words broke off all of a sudden, doe like and big orbs directed at him, looking so utterly human with their rich brown, an entire opposite to the vampire’s trapped by weaker arms, with confusion painting his beautiful face, a sight that was captivating him entirely as he could only watch, look, weak to this intrusive scent filling his nose all over again, short-circuiting his face as the red in his eyes flared up for all of a moment, his own red of greed and carnal desires that was rivaled by the red of protective brotherhood and innocent honey hues.  
“You should have called if you were to show up,” the human muttered softly, would have hardly been audible to any other of his race, and suddenly he didn’t seem like merely a mortal anymore as he pushed away the blond vampire and back into the apartment, the softest blush spreading along his cheeks, “I would have told this idiot to not leave his room then. I hope he didn’t scare you off or that he said some useless things or whatever else he could have done, I wish I could raise him better but he’s already too old for me to still change anything about him and… Sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” he said softly, looking at the beauty in front of him, his overbearing scent growing weaker when their eye contact broke, and now he was finally able to take in his sight, hair that was lighter after some coloration, looking like lavender silk, his body dressed in pajamas and a fluffy bathing robe and looking all too domestic, striking contrast to his own proper clothing, beautiful even like this. “If you didn’t have dinner yet…”  
“Yes!” Zhengting immediately called out, sounding like an angelic melody to him as he watched the brightest of smiles spread along beautiful and rosy lips, looking like the sun personified, “Let me just get ready! Ming- Justin will take care of you meanwhile, do you want some coffee or wine or something else to drink?”  
“No… No, thanks,” he muttered, looking from the human towards the other vampire, sulking and grumpy and oddly making him shiver for all of a moment while he wondered whether this was how human boys would feel in those cliche movies when asking our their date for the first time but having to face the father first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my other complaints and writing struggles on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or send me random messages on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)  
> Apologies again omg


	5. the fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...rushing up stairs and into a vaguely familiar apartment but just as he had closed the door behind himself, he was already up and about to turn around again and flee, was reaching for the handle only to be trapped by an arm pressing against sturdy wood and lips faintly brushing his sensitive ear.

Article 20 §1, The Old Law of Human and Vampire Cohabitation  
 _As similar with the human race, amongst vampires, too, are madmen and lunatics, mostly when human with proven mental illnesses were turned into creatures, be it by accident or intention. This crazy fraction of the inhuman is up to be regulated by the vampires themselves and may only be caught alive by humans for the elders of the vampire world to be able to track down their masters and/or judge how much of a threat they bear to the human kind. As based on this, there are different ways to punish these._  
 _Example 1 - the born lunatics_  
 _Just like with the human race, sometimes kids are born crazy, in case of the creatures it proves itself mostly in being unable to differ between their own kind and the mortal ones, their bloodlust is insatiable and even after turning adults by vampire law, they would not exceed the state of a child’s mind. More symptoms may show up. These vampires are to be caught and kept under guard._  
 _Example 2 - the turned lunatics_  
 _These refer to lunatic human that were turned into vampires with their cluster of symptoms reaching from mild delusion to psychopathy. The harmless cases need to be kept under guard, usually they mean no harm and merely can’t control their instincts, they will live amongst the born lunatics. In case they are an outright threat to humanity and go on killing sprees, they vampires of the area affected are to be in charge of eliminating the threat. Depending on whether turned intentionally or not, their masters are to be eliminated along with them._  
 _§2 The Asylum_  
 _For every vampire is still obligated to keep a human administrator, the vampires that are to be kept under guard will share one family of administrators altogether who are in charge of their check ups, their feeding, and their safety. While still bound to carry the poison in their blood to not be taken advantage of by the vampires under guard, they are not allowed to feed the creatures unlike those administrators in charge of the sane ones._  
 _In case of uproars in the Asylum, the family of human administrators is to be charged and punished for malfunction in execution of their responsibilities. It may lead to extermination of the Asylum and family of administrators alike._

Despite his excitement about this thing he’d describe as date, he had had no real expectation about any of it because how would he have been able to imagine just what a date with a vampire would look like, he wasn’t even too sure what a date with a human was like, the only knowledge he had about romance and dating and cheesy evenings spent à deux sprang from the sappy movies he liked to watch at night, but even if he had had any speculation about a sweet first date, he was sure that it would’ve been succeeded by far.  
Not necessarily because of the location, although it was quite lovely, a restaurant near the water, nightly city lights reflecting on the wet surface in beautiful sparkles and so easily seen from their table near the window, but more because he couldn’t help that little flutter of his heart whenever Yanjun looked at him, complimented him, whenever their eyes met he felt warm engulf him as if it were a cozy blanket to wrap around his frame, and that a pair of red and black orbs was constantly watching him wasn’t helping in his feeling shy.  
It wasn’t like him to feel embarrassed and like a little teenage girl, especially when compared to how he behaved when he went out, during nights spent drinking and dancing in clubs, when he so confidently flirted with whoever seemed to be willing to take him up for the night, usually those were eyes looking at him with greed, making him welter in the attention that seemed flattering in the best ways only, with forthright interest and greed, those gazes were entirely the opposite of what he was experiencing right there, the look of affection and fondness that made him want to wallow in gentle attention.  
“That vampire at your place…” The inquiring tone made him look up from his dish, he hadn’t been surprised about Yanjun rather indulging in wine and water although the alcohol would hardly be able to affect him without the intake in blood, he was used to it even more so than before already thanks to said vampire at his place sitting next to him eating with only a glass of blood since days now, growing up eating with either his family or in the company of silent vampires was way too normal to him already.  
“Mingh- No, Justin?” He asked as he lightly tilted his head aside, looking up his opposite slowly but rather than wanting to analyze his body language or whatever he might be able to do, he just wanted to take in the sight of the already handsome man looking even more handsome in a button up and casual jacket, a sight to drool over but even in sweats and a simple tee it had already been a treat to the eyes. “Did he say something to you? He can be quite a handful but he’s not a bad kid at all. Well… I guess only people like you are actually able to call him a kid.”  
“People like me?” A little smirk played around plush lips, an expression Zhengting had grown to enjoy quite a bit through the passing if their shared dinner, it was unlike that stern expression he had mostly been faced with the other day around but it surely didn’t help that flutter in his heart, the kind he couldn’t quite explain to himself without seeing things through rose-colored glasses, not like there was any other way to look at it actually, not when it was the first time he felt like this when surely it wasn’t the first time a handsome man grinned at him. “He only called you his mom. And…”  
“That little-” With a tad too much force he stabbed his salad with his fork, picking up the leaves only to lower them again, didn’t want to take a bite before he had explained the situation instead. “I told him to stop calling me that already years ago. I’m not even sure where he got the idea to call me that from so don’t mind that. Did he say anything else?”  
Their little conversation did seem to take a little break, not because they had run out of words, how could they even when they were still in the middle of their talk, but the look he received made obvious it was but a short charge to give him time to eat, it seemed quite logical so since he had, after all, been invited to dinner by the way older, he didn’t nitpick on that but just followed the silent suggestion, continued eating until his date seemed to be satisfied enough to continue talking, “He said you’re an administrator. But then you wouldn’t be out clubbing, would you?”  
This much made him laugh, softly, hiding it behind his hand but not without seeing the little sparkle of delight in dark orbs, immediately causing him to return to feeling shy and flustered, lowering his sight to his food as he shook his head. “No, not if I actually was. I guess you can call it some sort of gap year and once it ends, I’ll officially succeed my mother’s occupation and take care of their businesses. What about you? I didn’t see an administrator around your house.”  
“A gap year,” Yanjun mimicked his words, swaying the red in his wine glass, it was quite fascinating how most of the vampires seemed to prefer red wine over white, probably because it looked like blood so much. “Or rather it’s more than just one now. Before he was able to marry and receive children, the last in the line died in a car accident after hearing about his father’s cancer.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” he muttered silently, suddenly regretting having asked in first place, he hadn’t meant to bring up any negative topics and although there were things he wanted to point out, how the creature would need to apply for a new one as soon as possible because even if it wasn’t an actually registered law, there was an unwritten limit to the time spent without a human taking care of everything by their side, he’d rather turn the evening around instead, the gloomy mood didn’t fit a romantic evening at all. “What about dessert? You didn’t eat with me up until now but you can’t have me finish three different sweets, can you?”

“Thanks for the dinner,” the mortal said silently but he couldn’t even care about those words that would probably have been missed by human ears, he was way too enchanted by flushed cheeks and red ears and how the younger seemed to fumble with the handle of his bag that he kept looking at, looking entirely like the innocent being he probably was and nothing like the vixen he would have seen in the club otherwise. “I should repay you, treat you to din-”  
Words abruptly halted as he leaned in, over the middle console of his car to be closer to the pretty man, tip of his nose brushing over the skin on his neck, inhaling the scent that was still as sweet and making him delirious, felt breath hitch beneath his lips, saw how fingers clung to leather strap either in excitement or fear but there was no smell of fright, the only disappointing thing was to see how his marks of two kinds had faded quite a lot already.  
But despite the throbbing in his fangs, eager to come out to pierce pale and fragile skin, he was quite sure that drinking this highly addictive blood would ruin the remaining romance of their night, something he’d rather not do, he wanted to end it well, wanted to make it a sweet memory for Zhengting, with his hand going up to gently cup such finely chiseled jaw, felt how a beautiful face lightly leaned into the touch, and it was enough to tempt him finally, a quick kiss to where once his mark had been before he moved up, hesitated for all of a second, a second in which he could feel hot breath against his lips, flat and heavy and laced with tension, could see eyelids flutter until beautiful whiskey was covered by sparkly peach, the flush on those delicate cheeks radiating warmth, lulling him.  
It was just that short second of waiting before he had their mouths becoming one, melting into each other while keeping the human close, could feel the reaction immediately, a response to the kiss that was sweet for more than just the remaining taste of fruits and sugar on smooth lips, was sensual with its slow acts as if they both wanted to just savor this moment, it made his undead heart beat heavy and fast, all while this incredibly sweet scent filled his nose all over again, not to drive him insane with desire and greed for blood rushing fast through veins, this time it was only lulling him in, wanting to keep this slender human close, embrace his body, taste everything there was to offer.  
He could’ve kept kissing Zhengting for an eternity, licking into his saccharine mouth, taste the traces of dessert and wine, those incredibly soft lips that felt somewhat sticky with lipgloss which seemed to make it only all the more interesting, even without doing anything more and just like this, with his hand against warm skin and exploring an oral cavern only, yet it was the way the beauty lacked air that made him stop, had him allow the kiss to fade out and only after one last peck he pulled back, little smile on his lips as he took in the sight of a flustered expression right in front of him, with eyelids fluttering open again, the long shadows of silky lashes and little glittery pigments that made honey-whiskey more intense, it lured him in entirely, made him feel tempted to kiss this innocent being breathless all over again.  
“Dinner…” The younger started again, shushed by another quick kiss before he brought some more distance between them, had his thumb slide over painted skin swollen from their interaction, felt how glistening petals parted and there was the urge to just push his fingers inside to test what else this beauty could do but it would be an overkill, didn’t fit their so overly sweet moment for as long as they were in his car still.  
“I’ll call you,” he said gently, looked into innocent eyes that immediately seemed to shine brighter, they sparkled in the darkness of his car merely illuminated by the street lamps outside, and he couldn’t help the little smile tugging up the corners of his lips. “I promise, this time I’ll call you for sure.”  
“Tomorrow,” Zhengting demanded, with silent a silent mutter that were hardly audible once again, and a quick peck was all he received before a door opened and he was suddenly alone within the small space of his car, could only look after the slender figure walking up to an apartment building and it seemed so natural, to just wait until this lovely being had safely arrived inside and out of his sight, and as if the human could sense that much, he stopped at the door that was already pushed open to turn around, give him the slightest of a wave and a smile so sweet it melted his useless heart before he disappeared for good and left him alone with his thoughts.  
The kind of thoughts he wanted to push back until he was home himself instead of maybe causing a car accident but they did, with the security of a wolf tearing apart a dead deer, they came to him, thoughts about what that vampire kid had said about poison in Zhengting’s blood and while he wasn’t against believing those words because he knew about the truth in them, he was sure that this unexplainable attraction to such beautiful human with his alluring scent and charming body and endearing smile was way more poisonous than any vampire acid ever could be.

It was still early in the morning when Zhengting woke up to sun rays blinding his eyes thanks to curtains not pulled close and while usually he might have been bothered by those, by the bright light hitting his face so cruelly, he was quite sure nothing could quite ruin this morning when all he could remember was the sweetest of kisses from the night before, grinning as he turned onto his stomach to yell into his pillow, feet slamming down onto the mattress in excitement because while definitely it hadn’t been his first kiss, he wanted to count it as such, more enjoyable and unique and sweet than any sloppy kiss in loud clubs and drunk nights could have ever been.  
That one moment of intimacy had been the most memorable too, not that sharing desserts and feeding the vampire hadn’t been also impressive, or the way black orbs had sparkled in delight when seeing him come down the stairs all dressed up, and he wanted to take delight in that memory for what was to come for the rest of his life.  
He was still indulging in that passed moment and he would have for a longer time if it wasn’t for his phone suddenly ringing, grunting as he reached for his nightstand to pick up his mobile phone, glaring more at the screen than he looked at it, trying to make out the name first before he accepted the call, “Kunkun, are you crazy to call- Wait, Kunkun!”  
Before the younger had even been able to say something, he had already ended the call and from there it all seemed to pass in a matter of seconds, getting dressed and rushing to his car, driving to a house he found with just a hint of struggling and with his car parked he was already ringing a doorbell, rushing up stairs and into a vaguely familiar apartment but just as he had closed the door behind himself, he was already up and about to turn around again and flee, was reaching for the handle only to be trapped by an arm pressing against sturdy wood and lips faintly brushing his sensitive ear.  
“Coming here and ringing me out of bed only to disappear right after is a bit too mean, don’t you think?” The whisper made his whole body heat up despite the lack of air to hit his skin, a shiver running down his spine and making him freeze in place until he felt the slightest stubble of a beard brush against his cheek and a little kiss followed right after, making him feel like an embarrassed teenager all over again, more so when his wrist was grabbed and moments later he found himself back in a kitchen that made him recall a moment a tad too heated.  
“Coffee?” He was only able to nod to that question leaving Yanjun’s lips before he heaved himself up onto the counter, watching how the creature worked the coffee machine and turned around, faced once more with the sight he had previously wanted to escape, sight of a body nearly entirely naked and by the way boxers sat a tad too low with the elastic partly upside down he was already able to tell it had been put on in a hurry, giving sight to too much exposed skin he was now taking in with his eyes, all matte golden skin and tight flesh and toned muscles and all the wrong thoughts coming to his mind.  
“You didn’t come here to watch my body, did you?” The teasing tone immediately had him direct his gaze upwards again, looking into eyes that were more red than black this time around, feeling like a little kid that had been caught stealing cookies out of the jar except maybe this was a treat sweeter than any cookies could ever be, had him licking his lips sheepishly as he shook his head.  
“Yes- No- I mean-” Get it together, he reminded himself, trying to escape prying eyes but when his gaze landed on perfectly sculpted collarbones that basically seemed to ask for kisses and bites and all the other naughty things he could do, he quickly adjusted his point of focus again and instead looked at the coffee machine. “I think I found the solution to your administrator problem… I know you didn’t ask for my help and it might not even be wanted but I just remembered in the morning and-”  
Before he could finish, plush lips were pressed against his in a method to make him shut up, had him lose all track of thoughts right there and then as he got lost in the little gentle kiss, more slow and dazed than the one of the night before, had him drown in morning sweetness and laziness with fingers brushing through his hair and forgetting all about time and space.  
Yanjun maybe had too but he seemed less bothered by the way the coffee machine beeped and had them stop, unfortunately, he was an addict to the bitter liquid and already on autopilot as he shortly explained how he liked it most, with just a bit of milk and some sugar and two cups in one hand, the vampire entwined another with his to pull him over to the bedroom and for the slightest moment he wondered whether that was normal progress in a blooming relationship as he followed so easily, accepted the change of clothes to replace with his in an instant, just in time to be greeted by the blankets being lifted up and inviting him in.  
Only seconds later he was resting against the headboard with the warm mug in one hand, his other brushing through the folder he had brought along, thin and black and the very reason he had come over in first place without even considering that the creature might want to sleep too, quite evidently so by the cup abandoned on the nightstand and looking at him with drowsy eyes.  
“Know what, nevermind,” he suddenly declared, put aside both folder and coffee mug to instead hide beneath the blankets too, looking at the older who seemed to wait for all of a moment until a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a body colder than his.

Zhengting was still asleep when he came back to life, as he so ironically liked to call it, looking all soft and gentle with his hair tousled and lips parted in slumber, hair that was silky to his touch as he played with it for a while of just watching the human, a human who looked so fragile but seemed to have quite the energy and enthusiasm by standing in front of his door when the sun had barely risen and waking him up, a human who was way too close for him to be able to hold back, be it the desire to kiss those sweet lips or the urge to dig his fangs into pale skin and taste delicious blood all over again.  
So he left, silently slid out of bed, collected still full coffee cups and the folder too, escaped his dark bedroom to settle on his couch in another room instead, lazily browzing through the folder that turned out to be a curriculum vitae of some sort, a kid that could hardly be considered an adult and seemed to have gone through too much already.  
“Cai Xukun,” he muttered silently and without taking note of it, skimming from passages of text describing all the basics, age, origin, family background, and surely it was exactly that part that was most interesting, born into a family of administrators that had fallen victim to the penalty of execution during childhood days after failing to keep their Asylum in check, with one of the vampires falling into a craze and killing his own kind and one or two of the humans too, the child too young to be punished had been sent to another family to take care of but the matter of poison forbid him to claim position of their successor.  
In that case, it meant he had been sent to Zhengting’s family, apparently, to take care of the Huang clan, a name that seemed familiar from somewhere he couldn’t recall, the details of the whole happening quite explicitly written down in the reports along with a file about the development of that kid in regards to the profession and teachings of an administrator, which, if he had to be honest, didn’t tell him much, he wasn’t too acquainted with the demands for such job despite having lived more than a dozen decades with them by his side.  
“He needs a vampire,” a voice suddenly muttered sleepily and a second later a weight dropped onto his lap, arms wrapping around his waist with a face pressed against his still bare stomach, warm breath tickling his skin and already driving him insane. “Is a good kid… Take him in, ‘njun…”  
The beauty on his lap, despite having already managed to reach the couch and settle down, didn’t seem to be anywhere near awake just yet and it surely made him go mad, thin body pressed against his so tight, lips brushing against his abdominal muscles, pale skin luckily covered by the fabric of his clothes, but he didn’t have the heart to send Zhengting away, could only sigh in defeat as he brought his hand back to silvery hair to play with, the black folder replaced with the remote because surely, if he didn’t find a way to distract himself right there, it wouldn’t take long for him to taint such innocent mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I dropped a lot of Easter eggs throughout the story, I wonder whether any of you have managed to figure out the key points to the later plot already?  
> Either way, these two are still drifting between desire and affection but who knows what is to come
> 
> reach me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


	6. the fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, I updated after nearly two months...  
> It probably ain't that great so apologies in advance!

Book 1, The Tales and Myths of the Immortal in the Eye of Human History  
 _After years of observation and research in my hometown of Saint Petersburg and after finally talking to one of the old families around, I came to find my conclusion about one theory about humans-turnt-vampire confirmed._  
 _What I want to call the Royals within the leagues of the evermore actually refers to the born vampires I aforementioned, the ones who actually possess the ability to turn humans into vampire upon sheer will, whether they bite their victims and then turn them is entirely up to them and by no means I want to romanticize such idea, it’s a cruel process, involving poison and acid and for sure the death of the mortal having fallen victim to their bite. For sure, there are exceptions for such cases but there would never be a changing to the Royals possessing such ability._  
 _[...]_  
 _The trickery about such circumstances, though, is that once they managed to turn a vampire into one of their kind, such creature will find themselves listening to the orders given to them. It was one of the reasons the First War was such a cruel one, the Royals would turn the near-dead men of the battlefield into their slaves and creatures, abulic as they had to obey whatever they were commanded and attacking their former kind with a ruthlessness and greed the Royals themselves could never fathom nor muster. Often the corpses of turned vampires would afterwards dress the bloodied grasslands, slain by their own masters after they were to kill their brothers-in-misery. Because certain Royals are cruel beings who wouldn’t want to share their meals and only those able to survive the craze of the turn and willing to turn into obedient followers had been permitted to stay alive._

The thing with waking up next to a vampire instead of a human was that, for sure, it wasn’t as cozily warm, as Zhengting realized once more when he pressed his face further into hard muscles covered by soft skin, felt a body tense beneath his but he couldn’t find it in him to wonder about that now, more distracted by the rather cold feel of flesh that he knew by instinct was supposed to be warm.  
Funnily enough, he didn’t even need to think about the situation, why he was attached to someone else or where exactly he was, as if it was the most natural thing he was aware that he was next to Yanjun, curled up on his lap, inhaling the weak scent of oranges and spices that was warming and intriguing all at once, and instead he thought about something else, about how they had met and had their first date within a week’s time and that now it was the morning after that date, not in exactly that unromantic way some people would expect from being told like this, but it remained a fact, as was that, simply judging by the body temperature, the creature hadn’t gotten to feed in the time being.  
Drowsily he turned his head to look up, found his gaze replied to by eyes that were more red than black and flared up with greed he couldn’t exactly pinpoint, but also laced with such a gentle feeling that he couldn’t help but ignore the red for the time being, could only smile softly and mumbled some greetings before he hid his face at a too cold stomach again, this time around noticing the little hitch in breath that seemed to be quite self-explanatory, considering he’d also have his thoughts drifting off to the wrong realms if the vampire was curled up against him in such position, yet that little cruelly teasing voice inside his head told him to just go on and not move, have him suffer for a bit longer like that.  
“I think your phone rang a few times,” the older finally pointed out, but if it was a suggestion to go check the device, it was strictly contradicted by actions of stranger hands, he evaluated, because there were fingers driving through his hair that he had dyed only within this same week’s time of Justin’s stay, something to be blamed on the younger entirely, and another set of digits cradling his side, rubbing small circles into his skin through the layer of a blanket and clothes and regardless it was burning hot on his flesh, all too evident as if it was hot iron touching his bare body without ever leaving scars nor pain, it was just hot to the point he didn’t know whether he wanted fire to consume him entirely or be far away as possible.  
“Kun and Minghao,” he muttered without even needing to check, actually, whatever the other human had wanted to tell him before having been cut off was still a mystery and he was quite aware that that baby of a vampire would only whine his ear off while mopping about not having been feed even though he, as the one to have taken care of the vampire for so long, was quite aware that that kid would easily sustain for two or three days more, at this point he just suspected that being of having turned into a little spoiled brat throughout the decades and if it weren’t him but, for example, his mother, there surely wouldn’t have been any denial either, especially the women in his family had proven to be quite lenient with that small brat. “Did you consider him yet?”  
“With ‘him’ you mean Cai Xukun?” He nodded in response to the question, glanced up only to find Yanjun with his head thrown over the edge of the couch and staring at the ceiling, seemingly considering it for a moment longer before he started, “I guess I won’t be able to drink his blood in case of an emergency but they always do that, rather have the vampires in Asylums kill themselves by attacking their watchmen and dying of the poison than risking anything… But he’s as much as a stray as I am so I guess if he’s not too uncomfortable with it…”  
“You drank my blood,” he pointed out softly, gazing up at the older even despite mostly only seeing that perfectly chiseled jaw that was so inviting, perfectly so, and this time he didn’t feel like hesitating or missing out on it, blamed the effect of sleazy tiredness on it as he sat up and pressed some kisses to it, to skin that felt a tad too chill beneath his lips but with these lips apparently working well enough to distract the creature for long enough, making him forget about a possible reply in favor of a kiss but, as cruel as fate seemed to be, even that was denied of him when the shrill ring of a doorbell interrupted them.  
“Justin…” Yanjun muttered, not even needing to look, and that name was enough to send him off the couch and to open up a door that wasn’t his, finding himself face-to-face with a seemingly disgruntled and upset vampire, all questions about how the immortal had found this place, found him, about what was so important to interrupt them, about asking the blond in, they died on his tongue as he felt a hand close around his wrist and pulling him out of the apartment without shoes on, with his things left behind, and looking at the man he was falling for ready to go after them to pull him back inside.  
“You,” the perpetrator holding onto his wrist called out with eyes digging into equally red orbs, both burning with different emotions, confusing and startling him all at once as he could only look between the two of them and feel his body shoved behind Justin’s, feet cold on the tiles of the hallway, “Stay where you are and don’t you dare go after him again.”  
Confusion overtook him only more so as he watched how Yanjun stopped in his tracks, on the edge of his doorway, holding onto the wood that cracked beneath uncontrolled force, eyes seeming to lose focus and garner more intensity all at once but there was no movement, but a still picture Zhengting observed as he was dragged down the staircase and further and further away.

It was still minutes after the door down on the ground level had been opened and closed that he found himself staring at the staircase the human had been taken away on by the born vampire, wanting to go after them, wanting to yell about car keys and clothes and mobile phones, but there was a weird tension rippling up his spine that only loosened up when some time had passed, when the knowledge of not being able to catch up was something he was quite aware of and resignation had settled in about having to give up for the moment, it was easier to step back into the comfort of his apartment than it had been to attempt chase the humane beauty but he was aware that it hadn’t been some odd psychological blockade that had hindered him from moving.  
Something that seemed to be proven only further, retrieving the mugs from the bedside tables to empty them out and get himself new coffee was an easy task, remembering about the pretty man’s car and wanting to call him about having left his keys behind was a challenge because all of a sudden he wasn’t allowed to move freely, it demanded too much energy, more so than his tired and thirsty state would be able to deal with, all energy gone now that his energetic companion had left although the traces of small kisses to his skin were still feeling warm when everything else seemed cold, ditching the thought of calling the mortal in favor of turning the heater warmer first suddenly enabled him to walk around all over again.  
Like an endless cycle, he found himself wanting to trace after that alluring scent only to be stopped, giving up again on even small tasks like calling his interest, not like that would even work, not when that red phone was laying on his kitchen counter too, and he was free, until eventually he settled with the thought of that whatever was blocking him wasn’t going to just disappear, he might as well give up for the time being.  
The silence that wasn’t all that silent, with the TV still running and noises from the street outside allowed in through open windows, was eventually interrupted by a ringtone that wasn’t his, a red phone picked up by his hands to find a caller ID that corresponded with the name written within the black folder, and while he knew that what he did wasn’t exactly right, he still pressed the green key on the screen to accept a call that wasn’t his to take.  
“Zhengting? You’re finally picking up, great,” a voice that must originally have been quite smooth but was raised to a higher pitch with his initial exclaim resounded in his ears, within a few simple words turning into a more sulky tone though. “Your mother is busy so she asked me to call you but-”  
“Sorry,” he finally interrupted, could basically imagine the startle on the other side, on a face he had only seen from a picture, the confusion that must have mixed into it, about a foreign voice answering to a whoop for a person that must have been like a brother after years of living together, “Zhengting left his phone behind at my place when Justin dragged him off and I didn’t yet manage to return it to him. I think you should call him at home or his master instead.”  
For a moment he hesitated, bit his lower lip as he tried to make up his mind, a glimpse towards the black folder on the his coffee table just a few meters down into the living room and he felt himself lose out on hesitation as he went on, “Actually… After you’ve talked to Zhengting, could you call again? I think there’s something to discuss both of us would profit from.”

“Zhengting,” a voice whined just next to him, except he ignored it, like he had done for hours, curled up on his couch in a warm blanket while he merely turned the volume of the TV louder but even that little distraction was taken away from him when chubby baby hands reached the remote in a speed faster than for him to handle and turned the huge screen off with an annoying sound these modern devices all seemed to enjoy making.  
“No,” he just grumbled, the first word he had spoken to the vampire in hours, ever since they had gotten back home, his feet black with dirt and awfully aware of how many of his things were still in that apartment he’d rather be at than his own, and it had actually taken a lot out of him to stay so stubbornly silent because, if he had to be honest, there were dozens of questions he wanted to ask, about why the kid had needed to behave like that, to go out of his way to find Yanjun’s place of living, to drag him off without waiting, to tear him away so cruelly, to not even allow him to say goodbye, but the childish desire to just ignore the older had been greater than his curiosity.  
“Zheng, come on,” the wailing went on but if anything, he gave the immortal a punishing gaze, taken entirely wrong as eyes flared up in bloody red for a moment, before calming down again, the vampire had always been more on the considering side, had calculated moves and reactions while he had still been busy clinging to his mother’s hands, had fallen for the traps of sweets and been overfed chocolate up to the point he had thrown up and maybe that day had been the first time he had seen a creature of the night become awkwardly small in front of a woman with the smile as bright as the sun.  
It was this same calculating gaze that now entered such eyes, after all kinds of whining hadn’t managed to achieve anything, and finally the childish flair around them seemed to take a more serious note, “I don’t like him. He’s suspicious.”  
With a sigh he sat up finally, brushing back dyed strands of hair while collecting the blanket around his hips rather than curling up inside it, it was too easy to drop his shoulder into the backrest of the couch while watching the older carefully, just looking at the vampire’s features, his big eyes and stubby nose and pouty lips, if it weren’t for the wisdom of nearly two centuries hidden behind those beady orbs, he wouldn’t have ever guessed that that kid could be even remotely close to his age, judging just based on appearance.   
It was because of moments like these, when there was still overthinking and consideration in black rounds but the whole of a slender frame yelled about how he was still young, insecure, not entirely settled in a life that humans took two decades to get used to, that he still felt his mother instincts - as much as he could have them as a male - kick in and wanting to pull in the seemingly younger to hold him close to his chest.  
But then he remembered that he was still upset so he only crossed his arms and let out an annoyed huff, glaring at his guest until the words were finally picked up between them again, explanations about earlier words starting finally, “He just shows up like this and attacks you during your first meeting and then he survives drinking your blood without any problem when any other should be lying dead in a ditch! Hell, even I can taste our poison in your blood but to me its familiar, I like it, he- that guy- he shouldn’t be able to survive that! It’s suspicious!”  
Ever so slightly he could feel the wrinkles forming on his forehead as he pulled his eyebrows together in a light frown, considering these words he had just heard, trying to make sense of them because he knew they were supposed to make sense, and yet he couldn’t find himself doing that, because it made no sense, there was no mysteriously vanished branch from their family because there would be at least some record of them.  
“I called your mother about it,” the blond finally went on, falling into the couch, turned towards the TV, with his arms crossed in a juvenile defiant pose, making him shiver at the thought of it, of the scoldings he would need to bear with once he was on line with his mom because he had fed another vampire when strictly he had been forbidden to, surely, they had never given him a proper explanation, but even without that, after years of studying everything, he had been able to piece that much together, that his blood wasn’t made for just anyone. “Asked her to look into this vampire for me. And until she calls me for the full report, I’m not allowing you to get close to him!”  
With another huff he just peeled himself off the blankets, he still hadn’t said a word to his future master and he knew it was gnawing on Justin’s conscience, he was aware that he made his guest suffer that way, knew so by the eyes that looked like a puppy’s robbed of its food because there had been no response, because he was just leaving like this, but he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, simply because he knew himself just as well, he’d get mad the moment he’d open his mouth, mad about his wallet and his phone and his keys and clothes still being at Yanjun’s place, upset because he had been dragged out without shoes, disgruntled because whatever Justin had done to the other vampire, it had been odd, and sulky, because now his mother was informed and he wouldn’t be able to deal with her overbearing worries, not when he had promised to not cause a ruckus while he was away from the family.  
So he remained silent, no word said as he went up to his room and hurled himself into his bed, wrapping himself into blankets while turning on the TV attached to the wall. Stupid rich vampires being able to afford one for every darn room in this place.

It was quite late at night when he found his conversation with the mortal interrupted by the ringing of his doorbell, faint scent of lavender shampoo traveling through the air as he went to open it, leaving the beauty’s adopted brother behind sitting around the kitchen table, and once he opened it, he had wanted to slam it shut immediately and open it further all at once.  
Not because he wasn’t overjoyed to see the man that had been robbed from his place at noon but once he locked eyes with whiskey orbs, that sickeningly saccharine smell was filling his nostrils and his mind and was about to drive him crazy, it made the roots of his fangs itch with desire to bury them in that slender throat and taste his unrivaled blood all over again but he had to force all that inside when he slightly glimpsed tender lips pull into a small smile.  
“Minghao’s at sleep at home so I snuck out to get my things…” The human muttered softly, tilting his head in a questioning manner that had it impossible for him to not step aside, away from the person he hadn’t been allowed to follow but who know followed him, inside, taking off shoes to place them next to the previously left behind pair of, and then walking further inside, towards the kitchen where the inviting scent of coffee permitted from. “If you have a visitor, I won’t bother for long and-”  
All too easily, even without vampiristic senses, he could see surprise bloom on a beautiful face when deer eyes spotted the other person sat behind the kitchen table, wondering gaze thrown into his direction but he didn’t even get to explain anything, could only watch how the younger human latched onto the older in a stormy hug and maybe that was the right moment to retreat to his bedroom, he considered, to leave them alone to catch up for a while.   
Probably it was a good idea, he wouldn’t be able to stay around the one who made his undead heart beat faster for too long or he’d get the urge to attack him again, something he maybe shouldn’t do while he hadn’t sorted it out, why his blood was so sweet and not putting him off, or how he was supposed to explain that he had picked up a call that wasn’t meant to be answered by him only to have hours later a stranger in his apartment, talking about the contract that would get them connected as vampire and administrator and he felt relief wash over him when realizing that that kid surely had more of an idea about everything that he had, where to hand it what, how to handle what form, exactly how to phrase the justification on their contract so that the officials wouldn’t be able to deny them and yet he had just needed to look into those puppy eyes, consider that he was close to his human, well, not his human, but the human he was interested in, and had decided there couldn’t be any malice in that small body, not when they had been raised by the same family for years.  
Except maybe that wasn’t a proper explanation either because that vampire kid was also from the same family and he felt off, there was something about the born that he couldn’t pinpoint, that made no sense, but had him on his toes and carefully consider about everything.   
But the fact remained that Xukun seemed to be a comfortable choice, someone he assumed he could get along with for so long without getting bored or upset or about anything else, not to mention it was convenient, way more convenient than applying for a new administrator in one of the offices and getting who knew what kind of person as his new right hand, maybe some stuck up guy in his mid-life crisis who wouldn’t be nearly as calming as that kid was.  
Quite some time must have passed of him just laying on his bed, mulling over this and that in the darkness of his room, because when there was a slither of light and a door opening up, he found Zhengting carefully leaning past the door frame to check for a sign of life when there was only one of the undead around.  
“Are you going to leave already?” He asked as he sat up, now properly taking in the mortal’s appearance, with loose pants that clung too tightly around his tiny waist and a comfortable looking shirt that surely hadn’t been cheap if the printed brand name was anything to go by, an outfit that was supposed to look simple or even boring on anyone else but absolutely stunning on this person and once again he found himself regretting looking eyes with the so much younger because there it was again, this scent that might as well just drive him crazy because it did, it was too much for his hungry state for he lacked the supply of blood.  
There was a timid shake of a beautifully colored head before a gentle voice picked up from where body language wasn’t sufficient, “I wanted to inform you that I just sent Xukun home, we talked about his new… occupation and I told him how to handle what and how to tell mom and then he signed the contract and it only needs your blood now to be signed and…”   
Words broke off and even in the darkness he could all too clearly see how teeth dug into a lower lip, clearly hesitating about whether to go on or not but as he gave no reaction just yet, it seemed it had been enough to force the pretty male into going on, “It’s not my place to say this since it’s your home but I already have an upset vampire at home so whether I stay longer or not won’t make no difference anymore so maybe you want to watch a movie or something before I have to leave… And I brought along some blood since I already had to drain some for Ming- for Justin before I left so maybe you want some and…” As if to steel himself for what was to come next, a slender chest heaved and fell before the last words rolled off tempting lips, “And I didn’t want to leave before kissing you goodbye in case you want me to go right now.”  
For a moment he was silent, just looked at the human before he got up, climbed out of bed to approach the slim figure and he was quick to grasp that so fragile wrist, pull the younger along to the living room and onto his lap as he settled down, lips ghosting a pale neck, eliciting a little gasp and soft shivers he could feel with his hands on that tiny waist, and all he could do was give one last glance to above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sucky updates on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or send me your catching on to easter eggs on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


	7. the sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, I’d quite like to be your boyfriend. Maybe after another proper date or two,” he teasingly replied, not without noticing the bright glimmer in honey hues though, the eye contact cause of this peculiar sweet scent infiltrating his nose all over again, way more subdued after he had drank, and yet all too prominent and tempting nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, after all those months I finally updated and it's horrible! woohoo!  
> But I was told to maybe take it slow anyways to get back into the flow so please enjoy!

Journal of Medical Researches: A Research on Vampire Poison as a New Age Medicine, by Prof. Dr. Li Xinmi  
 _[...] it occurred to me, that there seemed to be a pattern among the illnesses, physical traits, and lack of, among the Human Administrators that mostly belong to my clientele. For nearly one decade now, I kept a detailed eye on these happenings and noted them down, to later officiate my results with the consent of my patients, leading to the following realizations._  
 _For one, we need to go to the base of poison injection, following a specific ritual of [...]. Ahead of those, I always need to take a blood test from the children to make sure the poison has taken effect in their blood and modified it without actually changing them. It can not go over a certain dosage. Looking at these, I came to one quite crucial result: The babies from a female Administrator already carry the poison since birth. It’s only because of traditions that we still need to inject further doses. It enhances morphing blood results and [...]_  
 _According to these results alone, there is a difference between those who were born with the poison and without. So far I was only able to meet people of the second generation to be born, small children that won’t yet show any abilities besides a greater resistance to child infections like measles or the flu, they also seem to possess greater physical abilities while being able to keep a healthy state of body without much care [...]._  
 _Basing it on the first generation with poison in their blood, which is usually a seldom case in itself as based on the limitations by the Old Law on female Administrators, specifically [...], there seems to at least be a change in outward appearances. Even my older patients look at least ten, sometimes twenty years younger than their actual age, their physical records, too, are more fitting to people born one decade longer, despite their health patterns portrayed in real life, such as one male patient, aged 52, only living on fast food, yet coming up with body fat, HDL or LDL values, and other partial results on the same values as those aged 20-35, leading to the suggestion [...]_  
 _I conclude this report with the suggestion of keeping a close eye on those Administrators keeping a somewhat stricter female line, for changes in physical abilities, health records and life expectancy, as well as their adaption of vampiristic traits, while simultaneously further researching the question of whether poison should be used in modern medicine to [...]_

The sleep he woke up from had been a deep one, quiet and satisfying, but he actually thought the moment of waking up was worth all that much more, considering he found himself still between Yanjun’s legs except now not with his back to a cold chest but curled sideways into that firm body, supported by arms circling his waist, and while one might think that falling asleep with a steely vampire body as a pillow might be uncomfortable, he felt surprisingly refreshed and without any aches as he turned his head to look up.  
His undead pillow was still awake, hadn’t followed a white rabbit into dreamland until it was already dark outside, hues of grey and blue and black illuminated by stray lights a stark contrast to the warm hues of gold and red that was the dimmed lighting of the living room in a home he wanted to call a safe retreat even when he had visited less than a handful of times, and ruddy black eyes still seemed to be focused on the screen as if that would help aid the bright burgundy from showing up in beautiful eyes, which, truthfully, it didn’t, and it had him wonder why the immortal hadn’t yet gone to retrieve the blood he said he had delivered, some of the bottles filled with it that he had kept in his own fridge for those days he couldn’t manage to feed his own undying brat, small bottles, admittedly, but it was still better than having to ask his mother to send some blood to a household that didn’t belong to her family because he had taken pity on a stray vampire because there was no way he would be able to tell her he felt attracted to one of those beings he had been taught about since he could walk until he was sure he could understand some parts of them better than he would be able to with his own kind.  
Not to mention that, now that it seemed to be proven that his blood wouldn’t kill this specific vampire, he didn’t mind sharing his blood with one person more, yet it was a fact that had him reeling in confusion for exactly that reason, for he had observed it once, the effect his blood could have on another vampire that didn’t belong to his line, back in his days in late middle school, when he had still been naive and unknowing, back when he hadn’t yet known of the exact use of the poison in his veins that was supposed to be kept secret until he was an adult legally, back when a female vampire had asked him for help, beautiful enough to lure his innocent brain into lending a hand, only to have to do so quite literally, and she must have been high on something to not see the bite marks on his wrist because she just dove in to take a sip, and minutes later she had been a wailing and screeching mess on the ground, flailing around in violent spasms until she had passed away, the life that she had been granted from being an immortal stripped from her bones to make her the corpse of a woman twenty or thirty years later than she had initially seemed, and all the while he had left bloody traces on his phone as he called for the police.  
For that reason, he had always been told to not feed his blood to another vampire, because there was poison in his bones, and as a child, innocent and naive, he hadn’t understood what his mother had meant, he had thought it was some purity thing having to do with the age of the Huang line, he only knew of the poison because he had overheard it once, when his father, a surgeon in the hospital, had conducted an annual health check-up on them, when his mother had gasped in surprise and he had been ushered out, when they had discussed the way too high content of poison in his blood without noticing their child listening from the not entirely closed door, and for that reason, it surely had been a dumb idea for him to give his blood away to a stranger vampire when he had seen what effect it could have.  
But it was funny, when he had lifted that knife to his wrist on that specific morning, he had been sure it had been the right thing, the way people knew 1 + 1 = 2 or that dropping something would mean for that thing to land on the next surface below or that stars were lightpoints millions of lightyears away, it had been right like eating an apple on a crisp summer day and drinking warm punch in winter to heat up again, and maybe because that day had been such a distant memory, he had nearly forgotten about the specific and cruel way it could lead a turned vampire on, a young one especially, and probably he had been lucky, to not have been caught up in such a mess again, not when this time around he would have needed to carry the responsibility for murder and a deed all on his own.  
Yet it remained impressive for the other to have held back for what must have been hours, hungry, a human in his arms, spaced out to the point there was no reaction from the undead towards his movements until Zhengting had bitten his own wrist harshly enough to break skin and elicit the slightest bit of blood for the undead to feed on. 

Actually, he wasn’t quite sure it was something he shouldn’t not be concerned about, the way a wrist had been so willingly bitten open, right ahead to his tearing open that slender neck, delirious making taste filling his mouth and still lingering behind after his drinking, after his sucking marks into pale skin, only to be pulled up for a kiss that he’d rather escape for the sake of the taste of iron surely still evident on his lips, his tongue, but instead of the disgust he knew from the many lovers he had been with throughout the two centuries of his undead life, even those from blood clubs and alike, never before had he heard someone elicit such delicious sound upon tasting their own blood on his tongue, silent but high pitched and sending jolts down between his legs, right where his human was straddling his lap.  
It was the kind of noise that usually would send him into a frenzy, invite him to take the lithe and slender frame to bed for more, but not with the current context, not when he felt a tongue curl around his still lengthened fangs as if they were the most fascinating, and with every wrapping of a slick muscle around his sensitive teeth he felt the matching pressing closer, felt that slender body confined by his arms pressing against his own until it became too much to handle.  
“Zheng…” He muttered lowly, choked off by their kiss neither of them actually wanted to part from, except he had to, and he regretted it right after when seeing the dazed expression that was painted by a state of dreaming and arousal equally, and it was quite as adorable as it was seductive, enough so to make him smile softly as he drove his fingers through lavender hair, silky and soft to the touch as he brushed it back, small smile on his lips. “You know, I don’t usually make out before the third date.”  
The younger hummed thoughtfully, heartbeat still erratic and heavy and so close to his own unmoving one as arms wrapped around his neck, a body fell against his and a nose brushed against his neck, before he felt hot breath against his cold skin that was followed by swollen and smooth lips and little teeth gracing his flesh. “You picked me up from a club… Took me out for dinner… And it’s my second visit today… I think that accounts for three dates so far, shouldn’t it?”  
If he had wanted to answer, he was interrupted for a moment when he felt blunt teeth dig into his throat, making him groan as he tilted back his head and while surely, despite the mocking attempt, it wouldn’t manage to break through his layers of skin, it served quite well in turning him on, especially when feeling a slick tongue give soothing kitten licks to it. “Are you trying to seduce me now?”  
“Maybe?” The mere fact that it actually seemed like a question, not only a sultry attempt for more, had Yanjun tighten his arms around that tiny waist to pull the living one closer, hiding his face in silky hair and pressing soft kisses to it, until the whole tension of sexual attraction had disappeared and eased into cozy snuggles and inhaling soft scents. “I don’t know… It just… Just…”  
“Just turns you on? A biting kink?” He laughed into that slender neck, felt the rush of blood right beneath his lips and it was tempting enough to taste it all over again, with the traces of it still on his tongue, but it was exactly because he still had the persisting taste in his mouth that he had to hold himself back, was not allowed to once again dig his pulsating fangs into that marked neck, now nipping at the same spot again until the bruise he had left before was growing once again and making the human tremble all over. “I’d rather take it slow instead of rushing it like some horny teenagers.”  
“Because you’re old or because this is like a trashy teenage novel?” Zhengting snorted lightly, breath hitching the moment he joined in on the amusement with a short laughter choked on warm skin, and, as if it had been offensive, he was soon by a hand powerlessly slapping at his arm in protest. “Doesn’t it fit? I snuck out of home to make out with my hot vampire boyfriend while my strict dad is sitting at home and ready to ground me?”  
“And i thought it’s your jealous son sitting at home while you’re sneaking out like a needy housewife to have a flirt with that sexy vampire, more befitting of a trashy romance novel,” he retorted, and he could basically feel the response building up within that tender and fragile body, could pretty much hear the sound of glossy lips parting for a response that he was quick to shoot down with another question, “Boyfriend?”  
“Th-that-” The administrator started but broke into a yelp when suddenly being lifted up, clinging to him like a monkey baby as he just quickly turned off all devices and lights before he made his way to the bedroom in the dark, just the way he had done during that surprise visit in the morning, gently setting the human down on his sheets before he retrieved some clothes for the other to wear from his closet while his own changing took place in less than a second, inhuman speed be blessed, and he was already huddled into his blankets when the younger had only just taken off his pants.  
“You know, it’s not fair that you’re able to see me still. Makes it feel like voyeurism,” Zhengting softly pointed out, yet it did nothing to distract him from the red ears born from blood rushing up in embarrassment, either from the current situation or what had taken place just seconds ago.  
“You know, I’d quite like to be your boyfriend. Maybe after another proper date or two,” he teasingly replied, not without noticing the bright glimmer in honey hues though, the eye contact cause of this peculiar sweet scent infiltrating his nose all over again, way more subdued after he had drank, and yet all too prominent and tempting nonetheless.  
“You know,” the human continued their little play, all while slipping beneath the blanket he was holding up for his guest until that other frame was curled up against his and hugged close, “I think I would enjoy another proper date or two. As long as I still get kisses.”  
“You know, that can be easily arranged,” he grinned, before softly pecking those tender lips, the movement lazy and slow and maybe all too effective on the tired man in his arms. “But for now you should sleep, Zhengting.”

It was already noon when he arrived home, a bag with all his belongings in his hand and fresh clothes that weren’t his on his frame, a bit too big because the owner was still more sturdy in build than him, something that had him wonder about his life before the turn not only once, yet never outing a word, and he wanted to turn right around when he saw the familiar blond settled at the kitchen chair and glaring him into hell and below over the edge of a glass of blood.  
Aside from the glare, though, nothing yet followed so it was easy for Zhengting, too, to ignore the situation as he just made his way past the kitchen and upstairs, towards the bathroom to start sorting the clothes that he had in the bag and the ones borrowed from Yanjun all along, or maybe nearly all of them, there was still the scent of orange and spices on the sweater he was wearing, sweetly hot and quite addictive, so maybe he should hold off watching that one and instead keep wearing it for a while longer.  
“Zhengting,” a voice behind him finally called out, somehow managing to be whining and stern all at once, a mixture of a dad upset with his daughter and a child whining for its mom having gone off on her own, it was an odd composition he never would have regarded possible.  
“I don’t want to hear it, Minghao,” he replied without hesitation, softly, he was too aware it was the tone he’d always used on the vampire after getting into trouble, as if a being all that old was but a little brother to him, someone deserving to get scolded, except he was not strong enough to actually nag the immortal so he could only gently reprimand him. “I’ve left and you’re disappointed because I didn’t obey your words. But I don’t need to obey your words yet, I still have some months left and I’d rather you accept him within that time because we don’t know how it will develop.”  
“Zhengting, that’s not-” The blond started but he didn’t even get that far with words when the rumbling of the washing machine worked effectively in cutting them off and a somewhat punishing glare from brown eyes further supported such undermining.  
All he did instead was kick off the jeans he had borrowed, not ashamed to walk around in underwear in who was but family to him, the sweater he had borrowed covering enough anyways as he made his way to his bedroom to drop down into the sheets, doing quite well at ignoring the blond still trailing after him as if that impressive and high-ranking immortal was nothing but a lost puppy running after the only person who ever had cared for it.   
“Zhengting…” The creature tried again, except it only prompted him to glare at the so young looking, the very essence of the fountain of youth desperate middle aged women were looking for while injecting the whole of their faces with Botox as if that was the only way out.  
“Minghao,” he retorted without any change of tone, looking past his lit phone screen at the figure standing in his doorway still, and somehow it was even ironic, a being that would have had the ability to control an entire army in another century or two if it were still in times of war, yet he was standing there, unmoving but relentless, as if Zhengting himself was the most intimidating being to ever encounter, and maybe he was, right after Minghao’s dad and his own mother. “If it’s about Yanjun again, I don’t want to hear it. We’re not discussing this again, not in this year that I supposedly have all to myself. Got that?”  
There was silence for some time, the shuffling of feet on the ground not audible to his human ears, only the awkward atmosphere was so utterly tangible, it was nearly insufferable, it felt like it lasted for years, decades, and centuries, when actually it was but seconds that lasted all too long, “...got that.”  
He remained silent, at least until the door had fallen close behind, then a sigh erupted from the depth of his throat as he looked at the entrance to his room, could still see Justin’s lingering form standing there, too overthrown by the fact that this, essentially, had been their biggest fight since a whole while, and it truly, just as he had said the night before, felt like a trashy teenage novel, sneaking out, getting into fights with parents, make out scenes on the couch in his secret crush’s living room, it was all those stereotypes and yet not enough.

His body felt heavy as lead as he fell down onto his bed, sitting upright and way too straight to be comfortable but he couldn’t help it, not when he had disappointed one of the handful of people that actually mattered to him, and he hadn’t even done anything more than worried about a kid he had grown up until a small baby had turned into a big brother, which, honestly, was ironic because Zhengting was barely a tenth of his age and it was scraping his nerves that now they didn’t get along.  
There was a voice inside him that wanted to blame that vampire, Yanjun, for the situation between Zhengting and him but he knew too well that it wasn’t the truth, not when he had been at fault for all of this mess in the first place, at least if what his current administrator, the mother of the very human next door, had told him had been nothing but the truth, an incident he couldn’t remember and yet one that would explain it all, if only he could get further proof of it, if only he was able to figure whether all his assumptions were right or not.  
A heavy sigh left his body as he stared at the ceiling, a nightlight projecting galaxies and stars onto the space above, dancing around in the darkness of his room, moving and changing, a play that he had never grown tired of despite the many years he had observed it, ever since he had received it as a birthday gift from his future administrator, the person he had now hurt, it simply was that he couldn’t help it.  
Years ago he had seen the burden it had created on the human when a vampire had died by accident, something that had startled the Zhu family and hadn’t surprised him at all, not when he had been able to taste this neverending poison since the day he had first fed off his best friend, poison way stronger than the mother’s, an impossible contrast to the grandmother’s, except they all had possessed the same sweet note that must have now caught someone else’s attention too.  
“There was an incident two hundred years or something ago,” Zhengting’s mother had said, a woman that was quite impressive, because Justin was quite certain she had spent the whole of the night looking through the records of anything and everything just to find traces of what he had desired to know, had worked her way through the dusty archives in their basement, containing scriptures from centuries ago, proof of historic facts and all the deeds their family had done. “You didn’t remember it but you had somehow escaped by ancestor’s babysitting and when you came back, you were covered in blood. You were at an age where you were barely able to walk on your own, much less to express yourself in words properly and by the time you were, you must have already forgotten about that incident. There is not much more about the incident, they were looking for a corpse but they couldn’t find anything and there apparently had been no sighting of a newborn so they thought the corpse must have been dragged of by wild animals. But if you’re considering what I think you are… You know we will need a blood sample, and you won’t just get that, Hao. Don’t even think about it. I think you currently have enough proof of what you want to know.”  
The fact that she was right, so wise in her limited time of living, it had been a bit annoying but he knew better than to neglect her words, not when there was enough evidence on his hands, enough for her to get the situation and too little for Zhengting to know what was going on, but there was this hidden craving still, this silent screeching of his heart to get one final token, just one minor detail that would bolster his assumption and have him agree with whatever what was going on, one minor detail that was still lacking.  
Without thinking, he pressed a few buttons on his phone again, pressed it to his ear until he heard the well known beeping of his call having been picked up and the delighted but also worried greeting of a woman who was overjoyed by the call but cared about the reason. “Mom? I think I need to ask another favor of you so if it’s possible…”


End file.
